The Red String of Fate
by Felicity Dream
Summary: After the invasion of the ryoka and Aizen's betrayal, Yamamoto decides he should come up with something to ease tensions and let everyone loosen up. Using the concept of the red string of fate, everyone lands themselves "a fated lover" until game's over. Indefinite hiatus.
1. Well Served Tea

Disclaimer: The only kind of Bleach I own is for the laundry.  
Story: After the invasion of the ryoka and Aizen's betrayal, Yamamoto decides he should come up with something to ease tensions and let everyone loosen up. Using the concept of the red string of fate, everyone lands themselves "a fated lover" until the game's over. Ukitake is paired with Ichigo, and tries to somehow survive some very jealous people. And there's still the trouble with the three traitors, with plenty of Hollows.  
Set after Soul Society.  
Spoilers: Soul Society arc, probably Bount arc too.  
Pairings: Ukitake/Ichigo  
Warnings: My usual crap…crazy writing, some perverseness every now and then, drama, angst, wild humor, drama, romance, yaoi, drama, and that kind of thing…

**The Red String of Fate  
**_Chapter One: Well-Served Tea _

Ichigo sighed, stopping for a moment from continuing his sorting of Urahara's shipment. Ever since he had returned from Soul Society, he's sort of developed the routine of coming over to the former 12th division captain's shop after school and helping out with whatever he could. Every once and awhile, Urahara would take him down to the training area and offer a spar. But mostly, Ichigo liked sorting in the back the most.

It was quiet and let Ichigo deal with the past happenings of his life. Everything felt normal now, but it wasn't like he could forget. And Rukia was still gone…he had missed her presence sorely. Not that he'd ever mention that to her. But still…

He still dealt with Hollows, that hadn't change. He doubted it would, and he'd be suspicious otherwise. He communicated frequently with Zangetsu to strengthen their connection and their communication, and he'd warily talked with his inverted self less than that.

But Ichigo was bored and lonely.

"Konnichiwa, Kurosaki-san! You've been a little spacey," Urahara's voice sing-songed from right at the store entrance to the back.

"Just thinking," Ichigo grunted, his ever perpetual scowl crossing his face.

Urahara grinned, snapping his fan close and coming closer to Ichigo. "I know that, Kurosaki-saaan! But what about?"

Ichigo glared, "Nothing, Geta-boushi. Leave me alone."

The grin that had been on Urahara's face left for a second before coming back full-force, the former captain leaning his head to one side and chuckling quietly.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. Come, Kurosaki-san. Let's have some tea. You've done enough today."

Ichigo scowl's deepened, but he followed the blond man anyway. They cross the shop's interior until they made it into the sitting room, tea already readied and served on the low table. The two of them sat on opposite ends facing each other, sitting with their legs crossed and contrasting looks on their faces. Ichigo's scowl was paralleled to the Urahara's grin that grew more mischievous by the minute.

"Oi, Sandals-hat, what the hell? I was almost done back there."

"Hai, hai. I know. But I decided you could use a break, so here we are!"

Ichigo snorted, but carefully reached across and took the tea pot to pour a little more tea into his cup. Diligently, he did the task with a precision that made Urahara's face almost split in half because of his wide grin.

"Anou sa, Kurosaki-san, please pour a little more tea into my cup as well."

"Why don't you do it yourself, baka?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him.

"Because you look very dainty and like a woman doing it," Urahara replied nonchalantly.

Ichigo twitched violently for a second, but he didn't rise to the bait. But his hand itched to grab the tea pot and throw it at Urahara's face and wipe that grin off. The images forming in his head caused him to smirk a bit, to which Urahara raised his eyebrows to.

"Hey, has there been any word from Soul Society? It's been quiet lately," Ichigo commented casually, though there was an undertone of eagerness.

"No, no word. Eager are you, for any news? I suppose I could gleam something –"

"Urahara-san, are you there?" a sort of familiar voice cut in, sounding from the back.

"In here, Ukitake-san," Urahara beckoned from where he sat with Ichigo.

Ichigo sat up straighter, hoping this was news he wanted to hear. He had this feeling that this was one of the reasons why Urahara had taken him from the back and in here to drink tea. He didn't know whether he should feel annoyed or grateful for Urahara's manipulations.

The captain of squad thirteen walked into the room and smiled at the occupants. Ichigo nodded back, but Urahara grinned that big grin of his like he was going to have something great happen.

"Urahara-san, Kurosaki-kun," the sickly captain greeted both of them.

"Anou, what is the matter Ukitake-san? Is there anything wrong?"

"No, no. I'm just here to pass on some news and Rukia wanted me to pass her greetings to Kurosaki-kun," Ukitake said as he sat himself beside Ichigo and in front of Urahara.

"Please say hello back for me," Ichigo smirked, "Preferably stating that life's been great here without a certain midget."

Ukitake laughed and nodded, "Sure, but I'm more sure she'll come back here just to beat your head in."

"So what's been going on?" Urahara cut in, his grin turning into a mysterious smile.

"Ah, there's been activity reported around here. They're going to be sending someone here to aid Kurosaki-kun until the problem's been identified and solved."

"Do you know who?" Ichigo leaned forward.

"I'm sorry, no. But I'm guessing it might be someone familiar with the area," Ukitake hinted, winking at the orange-head.

Ichigo gave a small smile that disappeared as soon as it had appeared. Urahara yawned and stood up abruptly, surprising the other two.

"I have to tend to something right now. Why don't the two of you finish the tea and talk some more?" Urahara left before they could say anything.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence until Ukitake hesitantly broke it.

"So how have you been doing, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ah, okay. I guess. Nothing's happening so everything's been relatively normal. Other than a couple of Hollows, I've gone back to a normal life."

"I see. So no troubles then?"

Ichigo shook his head. They went back to the awkward silence. When Ichigo went back to sipping his tea, he realized that Ukitake hadn't been offered any.

"Damn, Geta-boushi," Ichigo muttered, silently cursing himself as well. "Uh, Ukitake-taicho, did you want some tea?"

"That'd be nice. I'll use Urahara's cup," Ichigo shook his head and headed to a drawer behind where Urahara had sat. He took out another cup and settled back into his place beside Ukitake while preparing the tea for him.

"You wouldn't want that baka's germs. You might catch his stupidity," Ichigo snarked.

Ukitake chuckled quietly, accepting the cup of tea offered to him. He took a sip of the now warm team, licking at his lips.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo shrugged and they just sat drinking tea together in a more comfortable silence than before. Ukitake swiped a bit of his hair out of his eyes, but one lone strand kept falling back. He was startled when he heard Ichigo chuckling next to him, and he saw the substitute shinigami smirking at him.

"No use. Give it up," Ichigo said point of fact-ly.

Ukitake almost pouted, but stopped himself in time. "If that's what you think." Ichigo laughed at the almost sulking tone in the captain's voice.

"Tell me about this place," Ukitake suddenly asked.

"Uh, what about?" Ichigo was startled at the change.

"Whatever you feel like. What's good to eat, the people, just whatever."

Ichigo felt that small smile tug at his lips again, but he repressed the urge and began to talk. Surprisingly, they ended up talking for quite a while until it was nighttime. They said their goodbyes, giving friendly smiles –at least Ukitake did, Ichigo just smirked –and parted ways.

And then Ukitake came over more often, and Ichigo would finish up with whatever he was helping with and the two of them would sit together and talk over tea. Ichigo would admit to himself he was enjoying their conversations and that it wasn't as uncomfortable as he thought a conversation with shinigami other than Renji and Rukia would be.

Of course their talks were varied, but never anything really personal. Ichigo found out about Shiba Kaien, former fukutaicho of squad thirteen, and his likeness to him, how shinigami academy had been like for Ukitake, about Ukitake's brothers and sisters, about the captain's illness, and Ukitake's long-standing friendship with the 8th division captain Kyouraku Shunsui.

In return, Ichigo talked about school, his friends, his family, and about the town. It wasn't until Ukitake hesitantly approached the subject of when Ichigo led the invasion of Seiretei to save Rukia that their talks could be considered personal.

Ichigo had painstakingly talked about his reasons why, even going so far as to talk about the time before Rukia was taken away by Renji and Byakuya. Afterwards, though rare, personal talks were okay.

It was nearing the end of the day again when Urahara approached Ukitake, minutes after Ichigo had left the shop to head home.

"He isn't him, you know," Urahara fanned himself, looking uncharacteristically serious.

Ukitake nodded slightly, just as serious before he replied back.

"I know. At first, I couldn't get over the similarities, but then as I talked more and more with him and got to know him I realized Ichigo is his own person. And I'm quite happy to have met him."

The grin went back onto the former captain's face, "As long as you know!

"I'll see you tomorrow then. By the way, Ichigo's coming early in the morning, so if you want to catch him…"

Ukitake offered a small smile, heading to the back to go back to Soul Society. It was there where he felt his uneasiness grow. Suppressing his coughs, though it cost him some pain in the chest, he was met up with Kyouraku.

"Anou, Shunsui, is something going on?"

"Just in time, Jyuushiro. Yama-jii called in a captain's meeting right now. I brought some tea for you to drink while we're there, since I know you don't like sake."

"Arigato," Ukitake said as he took the hot tea from his friend and drank it gratefully to soothe his coughing fit. He vaguely noted that it wasn't as good as the tea Ichigo prepares for them every time they sit together for a talk.

"If everyone is gathered then we can begin," Yamamoto's voice encompassed the hall. The elderly shinigami sat on his chair in front of them, his fukutaicho Chojiro standing right next to him.

"After recent events, it has come to me that we need to have something relaxing to do. I have decided to hold a sort of game of pairs in which everyone must get to know each other, hang out, have fun, get kissy…"

It went completely silent after Yamamoto spoke the last words.

"Get _what_?" Hitsugaya asked incredulously.

An explosion of distress followed Hitsugaya's disbelief. The other captains could be heard from outside of the hall, where other lower-ranked shingami wondered what was going on.

"Now, now. It's not that bad. The pairs' have already been decided. Step up together to pick up a scroll. Chojiro, go ahead."

His fukutaicho sighed, but resigned himself to reading the list. Really, he wondered about his captain's sanity.

"First division Yamamoto, seventh division Komamura. Second division Fong, exile Shihoin. Fourth division Unohana, eleventh division Zaraki. Sixth division Kuchiki, thirteenth division Kuchiki. Eighth division Kyouraku, tenth division Hitsugaya. Twelfth division Kurotsuchi, twelfth division Kurotsuchi.

"Lieutenants are to be informed in another meeting so you don't have to relay the information unless you are partnered with one. Captains, please pick up your scrolls –"

"Excuse me, but I wasn't called," Ukitake interrupted with a polite smile on his face.

Chojiro flinched. He had forgotten to call out the pair he had been dreading most calling out.

"Thirteenth division Ukitake, shinigami representative Kurosaki."

It was a worse silence than before.

Started 8/13/07 –Completed 8/18/07


	2. The Red String

Disclaimer: The only kind of Bleach I own is for the laundry.  
Story: After the invasion of the ryoka and Aizen's betrayal, Yamamoto decides he should come up with something to ease tensions and let everyone loosen up. Using the concept of the red string of fate, everyone lands themselves "a fated lover" until the game's over. Ukitake is paired with Ichigo, and tries to somehow survive some very jealous people. And there's still the trouble with the three traitors, with plenty of Hollows.  
Set after Soul Society.  
Spoilers: Soul Society arc, probably Bount arc too.  
Pairings: Ukitake/Ichigo  
Warnings: My usual crap…crazy writing, some perverseness every now and then, drama, angst, wild humor, drama, romance, yaoi, drama, and that kind of thing…  
A/n: Many of these pairings are just crack, mostly to resolve issues between both parties or to have fun with awkward situations. It doesn't mean they'll get together or whatever…some of the pairings would be too weird…

**The Red String of Fate  
**_Chapter Two: The Red String_

Everyone had known exactly who Ukitake had been paired with as soon as the word "representative" had slipped from Chojiro's mouth.

There was only one shinigami representative.

Even the matches of the other shinigami didn't deter from the spread of knowledge of the human Ukitake had been paired with. And there were many that were strange and unthinkable.

Byakuya had been paired with Rukia, a choice many were sure wasn't wise. Considering they were only _now_ truly getting along and there were still many issues to be dealt with between the two, plus he had been willing to let her die, Ukitake reluctantly felt the majority were somewhat right. But he was much more inclined to give them this chance to reconcile and talk everything out.

Then the Unohana and Zaraki pair had certain issues as well. Kenpachi was formidable, but so was Retsu when her squad's being bullied. Zaraki and his division were also always putting patients into Unohana's division, causing her and her squad quite a lot of grief to heal them all.

Renji was with Yachiru, and that was awkward at best.

Yumichika and Ikkaku was to be expected, but that didn't mean it would be easier considering what it was Yamamoto was "asking" of all of them.

Hinamori and Shuuhei were a surprise, as well as Rangiku and Izuru. It must have something to do with the three that had left.

Soi and Yoruichi was a surprise that everyone felt they shouldn't be surprised at. Taking into account all the weird pairs already cropping up and the history between these two…

Nemu and Mayuri wasn't a real surprise, but everyone was wary. Especially with how those two acted towards each other.

Chojiro and Isane were compatible, but not something anyone would think of.

Kyouraku and Hitsugaya were polar opposites; Nanao, Kiyone, and Sentarou seconded that.

Isshin and Kisuke…how were they going to even be pulled into this whole thing?

Yamamoto was planning something and he needed Komamura…but why was he paired with Ichigo? Not that he really minded, but it was odd. And he was sure the representative shinigami had no idea what was going on.

"Look at the scroll, Jyuushiro," Kyouraku snorted, glancing at his with a disgruntled Hitsugaya at his side. Everyone had split up, going off with their partners to read the scroll. The vice-captains and lower-ranked shinigami were already informed of the recent twist in their lives, and it was fast-spreading around who was with who.

Especially the Ukiichi pair.

"_The legend of the red string of fate is that two fated lovers will be bound by a single invisible red thread connecting their left little finger…_" Ukitake read.

"_Each of you will receive a red string that will be tied to your little finger. The string will turn invisible and the only visible sign of each pairs' connection will be simple ring bands_," Byakuya intoned while next to Rukia.

"_The 1__st__ stage of the competition requires frequent physical contact, as well as good relations. That means no fighting, either with fists or words. Distance will cause severe consequences_," Nanao pushed up her glasses.

"_The 2__nd__ stage requires a kiss to fight back the pain resulting from need to strengthen the connection. Each time one partner or both experience pain, another kiss is required. Frequent kisses are recommended, but optional_," Rangiku snorted, giggling over a bottle of sake and Izuru paling next to her.

"_The 3__rd__ stage requires both sides to say something meaningful about the other i.e. something heartfelt and not just a compliment. When the time is right and the end of the 'game' is near, both parties will get the feeling they would need to kiss. Whether or not they've done it before, this kiss requires…tongue_," Renji blanched.

"_And that would end the game and consider it a full cycle, leaving the 'fated lovers' to part on good terms –relaxed, looking back on it and laughing, and good friends. No more tension, a silly game, a little flirting, kisses and love all around_," Kyouraku cackled, Hitsugaya twitching and Ukitake flinching.

"And I'm not quite sure Kurosaki-kun's going to react positively," Ukitake sighed.

"He'll flip," Rukia cut in, her frowning figure next to her brother's.

"I kind of figure that. What's wrong, Rukia? Is there something I can do for you?"

"Ukitake-taicho, you are going to Ichigo's to tell him about this, right?" Rukia stared straight at him.

Ukitake nodded an affirmative and Rukia continued, "I want to come with you. There is something I need to ask him about."

Kyouraku studied the petite shinigami curiously, an odd thought entering his mind though he didn't voice it. Byakuya's stiff body remained emotionless, but both Ukitake and Kyouraku were quite old enough to read almost everyone. This one here was also curious.

"Alright, I'm about to leave now. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Nii-sama, will you be coming?"

The older Kuchiki nodded and walked beside her as they followed Ukitake to the living world, arriving at the Urahara Shouten with a startled group of people about to eat.

"Ukitake-san, I didn't expect you back so soon. I thought I said Ichigo was coming in the morning?" Urahara stood up with a grin, placing down his food.

"There's rather a situation back in Soul Society. It's not serious!" Ukitake hurriedly added the last part.

Urahara flipped his fan open, hiding his face. "Should I call Kurosaki-kun?"

"No, no. We could go there. We just need to get to his house. Rukia, do you know how to get there?"

Urahara suddenly snapped his fan close, "Don't bother. I'll go with you. I'll lead."

Back in Soul Society, Hitsugaya was waiting impatiently for the older shinigami to move. Kyouraku, however, was busy staring at where the three had disappeared.

"Hitsugaya-kun, is it me or is Rukia acting strangely? In fact, I think it's a little obvious that she's in love with our little rep. Poor Jyuu-kun," Kyouraku said aloud.

Hitsugaya looked at him weirdly.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

The house was dark, except for the light in which Rukia recognized was Ichigo's room. Considering it was well past nine when they got there, it was understandable no one was awake. Ichigo was probably finishing his homework.

They insistently knocked until an irritated Ichigo opened the front door, his bare torso heaving with aggravation. He blinked at their presence, his mood somewhat diminishing.

Rukia's cheeks colored and Ukitake's strangely almost did as well, though he suppressed it.

"What's going on? Why are all of you here?"

"There's something I needed to tell you and Rukia has to ask you something," Ukitake said, his voice wanting to waver. He was nervous as to what Ichigo's reaction would be and he was hoping for at least a best-case scenario.

Ichigo sighed, but ushered the other four shinigami into the house. He hurried them through his house and into his room, wanting to avoid any confrontation if he could.

"Okay, spill," Ichigo scowled, swiping away his homework on the bed for some space to sit on.

Rukia automatically went to his closet and opened it, lying on the mattress but leaving it opened to peer out. Ichigo rolled his eyes and said fondly "midget" while Rukia replied with a smirk "orange baka."

Urahara was used to the exchange, but the other two observed it curiously. Urahara barked out a laughter, flopping himself next to Ichigo and stretching out on the bed. He wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist at the same time as the orange-haired teen smacked his head. Still, Urahara held on with a grin.

Meanwhile, Ukitake hesitantly sat himself at the foot of the bed, folding his legs neatly underneath him. Byakuya followed suit, half-sitting on the foot of the bed with the other leg stretched out on the floor.

"Okay, Kurosaki-kun, it's like this…" Ukitake explained the whole thing, exempting who Ichigo's partner was. He wasn't ready to face Ichigo's wrath.

Ichigo glared at all of them, biting his hand to keep from shouting. Once he'd calmed down, Ichigo spoke.

"Who's my partner? If it's Zaraki, I'm going to kill myself right here and I won't let any of you stop me. And then I'm going to kill myself in Soul Society so that I get reincarnated and forget everything."

Urahara and Rukia outright laughed, while Byakuya's mouth twitched upwards and Ukitake smiled softly.

"I…I'm your partner."

It went silent and everyone tensed, staring at Ichigo for his reaction. He looked dumfounded and stared back at Ukitake. Then the representative shinigami shrugged.

"Could've been worse. At least it isn't Zaraki," Ichigo said with a wry grin.

Ukitake's smile widened and he could've sworn he looked like a dork at that moment, but he really didn't care. As long as there weren't any fires of hell behind Ichigo, all seemed alright.

"Now what did you want, Rukia?" Ichigo shot at the female shinigami, feigning annoyance.

Rukia rolled her eyes before turning completely serious.

"I want you to give me my first kiss."

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

Shock.

Weirdness.

A very WTF moment.

Ichigo had no idea how to respond to Rukia's declaration. Sure, their friends teased them about each other, but Ichigo had never felt that way towards Rukia.

Maybe she just wanted a kiss…after all, the second stage required kissing and if one hasn't kissed before…

But the only thing he could say was, "Are you trying to get me killed? Your brother is right there!"

Rukia took the pillow her head had been laying on and threw it at him, which he couldn't dodge with Urahara hanging on him.

It was quiet and uncomfortable, until Byakuya shockingly broke it, "I give you permission to do so, Kurosaki."

"You've all gone insane," Ichigo croaked out, even though he was slowly moving towards Rukia. Urahara slowly unwrapped his arm from him and the teen was unsteadily heading to a doomed fate. Rukia herself sat up quickly, nervously waiting.

She hadn't thought he would do it, and she certainly didn't think her brother would allow it.

Once Ichigo was in front of her, she closed her eyes and readied herself. Ichigo swallowed nervously, looking down at a waiting Rukia, eyes closed and all. He leaned down and closed his eyes just as he brushed his lips against hers, pressing down harder a moment later.

He let his tongue slip out and brush her lips before Ichigo stepped back.

The others hadn't been able to see anything because Ichigo's body had filled up the closet frame and blocked the view, but they saw the awkwardness that was left.

"Rukia, come. We'll wait for Ukitake-san at the shop," Byakuya left, Urahara reluctantly following after.

"Bye Ukitake-taicho…Ichigo."

That said and done, Ukitake was left with Ichigo. He looked over at the uncomfortable teen and cleared his throat to gain Ichigo's attention.

"Well, um, I suppose we could tie the string now. Unless you want to wait until tomorrow or something."

Ichigo offered a weak grin, shaking his head, "We should go ahead."

"How do you think we should do this? Just tie one end and then the other?" it seemed now Ukitake was the one nervous, the whole Rukia episode distant in his mind.

"Maybe I should tie your end and you should tie mine…should we do it at the same time?"

"It wouldn't hurt to try, I guess…"

Ukitake took out the innocent red string that had come with the scroll and held one end out to Ichigo. At the count of a silent three, they each tied an end to each other's left pinkie.

A warm tingle swept through their bodies, before the string glowed red and then faded. It left behind two silver bands on their left ring fingers.

Both blushing heavily, Ukitake hesitantly clasped their left hands together, brushing his thumb against Ichigo's ring. Giving a soft smile, the captain left and headed towards the Urahara Shouten.

Started 8/19/07 –Completed 8/21/07


	3. The Play's Beginning

Disclaimer: The only kind of Bleach I own is for the laundry.  
Story: After the invasion of the ryoka and Aizen's betrayal, Yamamoto decides he should come up with something to ease tensions and let everyone loosen up. Using the concept of the red string of fate, everyone lands themselves "a fated lover" until the game's over. Ukitake is paired with Ichigo, and tries to somehow survive some very jealous people. And there's still the trouble with the three traitors, with plenty of Hollows.  
Set after Soul Society.  
Spoilers: Soul Society arc, probably Bount arc too.  
Pairings: Ukitake/Ichigo  
Warnings: My usual crap…crazy writing, some perverseness every now and then, drama, angst, wild humor, drama, romance, yaoi, drama, and that kind of thing…  
A/n: Naturally, I was a bit irritated because of one certain review. At first, I was amused, considering that I haven't gotten a flame in like years. Hell, I've written yaoi before and I've sufficiently warned people about these kind of things in the beginning of every chapter repeatedly. So this person ignores the warnings and ignores the fact I've stated most of the pairings are crack. I've specifically stated that the only serious pairing for now would be Ukiichi, and I warned that was the pairing. My point being that this is also humor, so some crazy stuff that might not happen or maybe it can happen is put in here. I'm going to put the review here for you all to laugh at or sympathize with, because I'm deleting it and not further let it upset me or give it any more attention:

theyre not gay esp. hitsugaya and ukitake and ichigo. rukia would never say such a thing and byakuya wouldnt allow such nonsense

This was written by KuroNite.

(Snorts in annoyed and bemused fashion)

**The Red String of Fate  
**_Chapter Three: The Play's Beginning_

"The stage is set," Yamamoto declared, his new partner looking at him strangely.

"How so, Yamamoto-soutaicho?" Komamaru asked.

"You did not think that I had set this up without purpose, did you? I will explain to you why our bond is different from the others. Everyone has issues; I just decided to force them to face them. Though you have issues with the betrayal of Tousen, I chose you to oversee by my side compared to the rest who are worse off. Seeing others make fools of themselves would cheer you up anyway…that is why we will only pretend we are a part of this little game.

"Of course I want everyone to relax and have fun, but before we get into the war with Aizen, we must not have any unresolved conflicts from within. It would be bad anyway to be with regrets.

"I based my pairs in accordance to what this game could do for them. Kuchiki-taicho and Kuchiki-san must settle their differences, Abarai-fukutaicho and Kusajishi-fukutaicho was something that would be…amusing to see, Unohana-taicho and Zaraki-taicho have had conflicts in the past due to their squads' dislike of the other, Hisagi-fukutaicho and Hinamori-fukutaicho knew each other from the Academy and were both recently betrayed by their captains, Matsumoto-fukutaicho and Kira-fukutaicho were betrayed by the same man and fought each other because of that same man, Fong-taicho and Shihoin have a history that needs to be talked out, both Kurotsuchi have a rather dysfunctional relationship, and my own fukutaicho is rather nonsocial whereas his partner is shy.

"Kyouraku-taicho is too laid-back and Hitsugaya-taicho is too uptight, Ise-fukutaicho needs to loosen up and her partners need someone to ground them down and teach them to stop fighting with each other all the time, and Urahara feels he needs to talk to Kurosaki about what he's done to his son. As for Kurosaki-kun and Ukitake-taicho…you've seen the resemblance between the former Kiba-fukutaicho and Kurosaki-kun. I figured I could use this as an opportunity for Ukitake-taicho to face the past, but it seems he is dealing just fine and becoming fast friends with the human. A little nudge, something might just happen. Kukukuku!"

Komamura coughed politely, staring at the commander general, "That's great, Yamamoto-soutaicho. That's very great."

Inwardly, he hoped this whole thing ended without it blowing up in everyone's faces. Especially Ukitake and Ichigo, who seemed to be the figure heads and main topic of the whole mess…

* * *

The weird night had passed and it was time for school. If it weren't for the fact that there was that ring sitting innocently on his finger, he would've thought he'd dreamt it all up. 

As it was, he was getting ready for school and maybe a little more freaked out than he had been the night before. It didn't help that things seemed normal. That was never a good sign for him.

He ran through his usual routine, his annoyance returning due to his father, and almost forgot about everything until he reached school. Avoiding a flying tackle from Keigo, Ichigo plopped into his seat with a yawn.

"Hey, Ichigo…what's with the ring?" Keigo asked quietly, and it was only then that Ichigo noticed he had used _that_ hand to cover his mouth as he yawned.

"Anou, did Kurosaki-kun get married?" Orihime asked with wide eyes.

Uryuu choked on the water he had been drinking, and the eyes of all his friends stared at him. Ichigo cursed in his head, dropping his head to his desk with a thud.

"NO. And it's none of your businesses anyways. It's just a long story," Ichigo grumbled.

Before they could continue questioning him on it, the teacher walked in and everyone had to go to their seat. Everything passed by rather slowly, with nothing unusual happening, and lunch came around at a snail's pace.

Ichigo dreaded the upcoming interrogation.

But before he could be cornered, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu came from out of nowhere and ambushed him. In record time, he had been taken to the Urahara Shouten.

A smug shop owner stood grinning in front of the shop.

"What's the big deal, Geta-boushi?!" Ichigo growled.

"Maa, you forgot your appointment this morning."

"This morning?" Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. What appointment?

Urahara pouted and gestured to the shop, "You said you were going to come to the shop this morning. What happened?"

Ichigo blinked in surprise before rolling his eyes, "Obviously I forgot, or did you forget the whole crazed up night?"

Urahara waved it off, "I remember clearly. Your beau is inside sleeping."

"My what?" Ichigo glared.

"Ukitake-san is inside. I told him yesterday you'd be here in the morning. Obviously _he _remembered, and he stayed here until he fell asleep," Urahara said as he walked into the store.

Ichigo felt the beginnings of guilt creep up on him, but he shook it off. Now wasn't the time, he had to see if Ukitake was alright.

"Oi, oi! Ukitake-saan! Are you awake?" Urahara called into the house/shop.

"In here…I just woke up," Ukitake's tired voice sounded from the sitting room.

Ichigo shoved past Urahara and went into the room loudly, the sliding door opening with a clang. Ukitake stared in surprise from the ground, offering a goofy smile and a small wave.

"Konnichi wa, Kurosaki-kun! You're here; don't you have school?"

"Baka! You're almost as baka as Urahara-san. Come here, I'm taking you home where I can watch you better without this other baka to hover around like a pervert," Ichigo reprimanded, grabbing a hold of Ukitake and lifting him up.

"What, no stopping me?" Ichigo's glare intensified and Urahara actually shivered.

Ukitake had missed it because…he had gone back to sleep.

Urahara did snicker as he passed, Ukitake tucked into his arms. Without another incident, Ichigo reached his home safely and entered with his father blinking rapidly from the clinic's entrance.

Isshin looked back and forth from the clock to Ichigo's disgruntled figure, Ukitake still oblivious.

"Anou, Ichigo…aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Saa, my friend needs help. Can you call school and say I left because of a family emergency?"

"Ichigooo! My eldest is so responsible!" Isshin cried a river of tears, twirling to the phone and singing about how Ichigo was such a loyal friend.

"Feh, whatever," Ichigo continued on up the stairs and into his room. Settling the captain onto his bed, Ichigo left for a few supplies and some tea.

When Ukitake next woke up, a wet, folded towel was on his forehead and he was lying down on a nice, soft bed. He wished they had mattresses in Soul Society instead of the tatami mats and hard futons available…

The aroma of chamomile tea floated around and Ukitake hummed in delight, unknowingly attracting the attention of the other in the room. Sensing movement, Ukitake shifted his head a little to the left and saw Ichigo fixing a cup of tea. He almost spoke out when Ichigo said something first.

"I have some tea for you, Ukitake-taicho. I mixed in a special family medicine that'll help cure your sickness. Can you sit up?" Ichigo murmured, mindful of how Ukitake could be feeling.

The teen helped Ukitake up and then placed the cup to his lips, after Ichigo had blown on it, gently easing the warm liquid into Ukitake's mouth. Ukitake sipped at it for awhile, not noticing he had almost finished it. Drinking up the last dregs, he smiled gratefully at Ichigo.

"Feel better?"

In fact, Ukitake was slowly feeling a lot better –if not more drowsy.

"Mmhm…" he yawned, struggling to keep his eyes opened.

"Sleep," Ichigo whispered, raising a hand over Ukitake's face.

The last thing he saw before letting sleep take him was Ichigo's hand glowing white.

* * *

It was dark when he awoke again. Ichigo's body was slumped over his desk, sleeping. Figuring it was too late to go back to Soul Society, Ukitake tried to swallow but his throat was too dry. Frowning, he hoped Ichigo didn't mind if he went downstairs to find something to drink. 

He was surprised to find the lights on in the kitchen. As he entered, he could already feel Ichigo's father's reiatsu suppressing itself and that Isshin seating calmly at the table with a glass of water didn't surprise him.

"Ukitake-san," Isshin nodded respectfully.

Ukitake smiled and sat down across from him, taking the glass and taking a huge gulp from it. His throat felt slightly better afterwards.

"It's been awhile…Kurosaki-taicho," Ukitake let his smile turn into a small mischievous grin.

Isshin chuckled, "Haven't been a captain in a while, Ukitake-san."

Ukitake sighed, "Unfortunately. You were a great captain, as I recall. I'm quite happy that I had supported your promotion. It's a shame they made you choose between Masaki and captaincy."

"Yes, but life's been good and I'm happy with my family. Which brings me to what I wanted to talk to you about. Did…Ichigo do something unusual today?"

"Not that I remember. Well, after I had woken up earlier and he had given me some tea, I was falling asleep quickly and I noticed his hand glowing white. I'm not quite sure it happened though."

Isshin grimaced, "Just…if something happens like that again…try to make sure Ichigo doesn't do it often."

"Is there something I should know about?" Ukitake narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Not really. If Ichigo chooses to tell you, he will," Isshin said vaguely, effectively evading a direct answer.

"I see," Ukitake nodded to Isshin, standing up gracefully and leaving the kitchen. His hand held tightly onto the cool glass of water, his mind going over the strange conversation.

Back in Ichigo's room, he hesitantly headed back to the bed. Finishing the water, he placed it onto the table top of the drawer next to the head of the bed. Settling himself next to Ichigo's sleeping body, Ukitake fell asleep wondering about what Isshin had been hinting at.

It was next morning when Ichigo woke up first. He froze when he felt another body next to his. Turning his head slightly, he saw Ukitake sleeping peacefully. No perspiration, no furrowed brows, no pained face…good, so his sleep wasn't illness induced.

Ichigo smiled slowly, letting it stay awhile before molding his face back into its usual scowl.

"Ukitake-taicho, are you awake?" Of course not.

"It's nice to see you looking so peaceful, baka. So stop overdoing it."

Ichigo gently got up and got ready, wondering why his father hadn't drop kicked him.

Since it was Saturday, Ichigo didn't have to deal with his overzealous friends. Instead, he decided to do the shopping and figured that maybe he should bring back some umeboshi-chazuke for Ukitake. He chuckled under his breath, remembering how he found out that was Ukitake's favorite food.

"_Let's play a game. We talk all about our life, but we don't even know the basics like likes and dislikes. So we're going to play This or That," Ichigo said as he lay stretched out on the floor, the low table pushed aside while Ukitake drank his tea next to him._

"_Okay…how do you play?" Ukitake asked uncertainly. _

_Ichigo rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath about shinigami and no knowledge about the living world. _

"_I say two things and you have to choose between the two and then it's your turn. Ready? Toushiro or Kyouraku-taicho?"_

_Ukitake scrunched up his face adorably, and Ichigo almost laughed, "That's hard. Shunsui is my best friend and all, but Hitsugaya-kun and I are both Shiro-chan! And our names are alike…ara, don't tell Shunshui, okay? I choose the other Shiro-chan."_

_Ichigo couldn't help it, he burst out laughing and Ukitake lightly pushed his shoulder. _

"_Sweet or spicy?"_

"_Spicy," Ichigo said at once. At Ukitake's look, Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "What? I like spicy food. So, chocolate or candy?"_

"_Aren't they the same thing? Chocolate is a sweet. But I like all sweets, though I guess chocolate is my favorite sweet…I haven't really thought about it. I just like any sweet…"_

"_As long as you like chocolate…otherwise, I may have to disown you as my friend," Ichigo nodded stubbornly. _

_Ukitake snickered, "Okay, okay. Renji or Rukia?"_

_Ichigo snorted, "Ugh, both of them are annoying."_

_Ukitake raised an eyebrow, "Careful now, Rukia's in my division. I might just let slip that you didn't pick right away. Or that you said she was annoying."_

"_**Right**__, whatever you say," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes. "Neither. I'd choose Byakuya over them."_

_The 13__th__ division captain laughed, "What? Why?"_

"_Because. At least Byakuya will be quiet and I won't get annoyed. Food or tea?"_

_Ukitake actually pouted, "I'm not answering."_

_Ichigo poked his side, "Fine, fine. Ichimaru or Aizen?"_

"_Hm…I've never thought of which of the two I'd…I don't know, are we talking who's worse or who would be easier to pick or something?"_

"_Easier to pick."_

"_I guess Ichimaru. Aizen was well-respected by everyone and loved. But it was all a lie and for deceiving so many thoroughly, I don't think he'd deserve forgiveness."_

"_I see what you mean. I mean, looking back and remembering, fox face seemed a little sorry at leaving. Especially because of that one woman. Definitely pick Ichimaru, because I heard what Aizen did and Aizen is a total badass," Ichigo nodded solemnly. _

_Ukitake stared at him in disbelief before breaking out in laughter._

"_What?" _

"_You have great descriptions," Ukitake murmured, clutching his stomach. Ichigo cracked a grin. _

"_Hey, what's your favorite food?" Ichigo asked suddenly. _

"_What? The game's over?" Ukitake continued laughing silently. _

_Ichigo flicked his forehead, "I'm just wondering. You like to eat and you don't have any food you dislike. So what's your favorite?"_

"_I love umeboshi-chazuke."_

Ichigo chuckled at the memory. Maybe they should do another round of This or That.

When he approached his house, he saw Ukitake talking amicably with Yuzu on the front yard as Yuzu worked on the little garden in front of their home. Ukitake casually leaned on his elbows, shifting a little on his seat on the step.

As Yuzu finished up, Ichigo called out, "Oi, Yuzu! I brought home groceries."

"Ichi-nii! Thank you!" she smiled happily, taking the bags and heading inside to start on lunch.

Taking a seat right next to Ukitake, he held out the umeboshi-chazuke.

"Ukitake-taicho, I got something for you," Ichigo said.

"Oh! Thank you, Kuro –um, about that. Could I call you Ichigo?" Ukitake asked flustered.

"Uh, sure."

"And you can call me Jyuushiro."

"Okay," Ichigo almost let a small smile out, but held it in. Though Ukitake caught it. Hiding his own grin, he opened up the small box containing the umeboshi-chazuke and started snacking on it.

Every once and a while, Ichigo would sneak in and grab a bite.

Started 8/21/07 –Completed 8/23/07


	4. Only the Ring Finger Knows

Disclaimer: The only kind of Bleach I own is for the laundry.  
Story: After the invasion of the ryoka and Aizen's betrayal, Yamamoto decides he should come up with something to ease tensions and let everyone loosen up. Using the concept of the red string of fate, everyone lands themselves "a fated lover" until the game's over. Ukitake is paired with Ichigo, and tries to somehow survive some very jealous people. And there's still the trouble with the three traitors, with plenty of Hollows.  
Set after Soul Society.  
Spoilers: Soul Society arc, probably Bount arc too.  
Pairings: Ukitake/Ichigo  
Warnings: My usual crap…crazy writing, some perverseness every now and then, drama, angst, wild humor, drama, romance, yaoi, drama, and that kind of thing…

**The Red String of Fate  
**_Chapter Four: Only the Ring Finger Knows_

Could his dad and Yuzu see Ukitake? It was strange…his father saw him carry Ukitake into the house and Yuzu had talked to Ukitake that day.

But Ukitake wasn't in a gigai.

His suspicions were to be put on hold because his door slammed opened and an irritated Karin stood in the doorway. She was holding up a soccer ball that she promptly tossed in his direction.

"Ichi-nii! Did you forget? You were supposed to come play soccer with me!" she scowled at him.

He gave her a teasing grin and darted passed her, running down the stairs to the outside. It was further down the street when his sister caught up and she aimed a punch to his shoulder, but there was a small smile on her lips.

"You're such a dork, Ichi-nii," Karin complained, wrestling the ball from him.

"But you love me anyway," Ichigo nodded satisfactorily, a smug look on his face.

"Ichi-nii…who was that man earlier? With the white hair?" Karin asked hesitantly.

It wasn't as surprising finding Karin could see Ukitake as finding out his father and Yuzu could. It was rather known that Karin could see spirits like her brother.

"That was Ukitake Jyuushiro. He's a friend and…a captain," Ichigo knew he could say things to this sister, who sort of knew, but not really. He could say half-truths and she would accept them because he was at least saying something.

"Then why are the both of you wearing matching rings on your left ring fingers?" Karin lightly glared at him.

Ichigo laughed out loud, "It's a long and complicated story. Maybe I'll tell you one of these days…are you jealous Karin?"

"No!" but her cheeks were pink.

Ichigo just chuckled and ran ahead, spotting the park a little ways away.

Overprotective sisters were adorable. Jealous overprotective sisters more so.

* * *

Kyouraku grinned at his friend, "You look great."

Ukitake grinned back, "Do I?"

"Oh yeah! What happened? You're up and about, and actually looking a little healthy. Actually, you're a lot more happier looking too."

"I don't know. I guess something must've happened," Ukitake looked contemplative.

"Or someone," Kyouraku muttered, hiding his grin behind his sake saucer.

"What do you mean?"

The 8th division captain chuckled, it rumbling out deep and loud, "You went back yesterday morning to the living world after the night before you had told Kurosaki-kun about the game. You didn't come back until today afternoon."

"So?" Ukitake replied defensively.

"Hey, hey! No need to get defensive, Jyuushiro. It's just that you are healthier it seems, but more importantly happier. Go check up with Unohana-taicho, huh? I think she's taking a break from Zaraki in her division."

"Okay, Shunsui. But whatever you're implying, drop it," Ukitake warned, though he wasn't quite sure what Kyouraku was implying either.

He left his friend on the 8th division porch, heading towards the 4th division this time without dread. He _was _feeling a lot better…

"Unohana-taicho? I've been sent over by Shunsui to make sure I have a check up," Ukitake called out, rolling his eyes.

Unohana appeared looking frazzled, but in a second her demeanor changed and she was smiling politely. Though there was that hidden vein popping out at the corner of her head.

"Ukitake-taicho, come in! A check up, yes? It's been awhile. We should definitely check to see how you're doing."

She ran a couple of tests and Ukitake sat comfortably on one of the division's guest beds. He couldn't help humming a little at the wait.

"Ukitake-taicho, this is amazing," Unohana whispered, looking at the results in her hands. She walked over to him and held it out, but Ukitake didn't really understand the medical graphs and photos.

"Your tuberculosis is receding," she stated in amazement, completely different from how she was just moments ago.

Ukitake's eyes widened and he took a second look at the results, trying to read into them, "But how?"

"I need you to tell me everything that's happened recently that may have caused this," Unohana told him seriously.

He recited going to Urahara's the first time and then to coming back to Soul Society today with what Kyouraku had commented.

"I see," Unohana murmured.

"Did that tea that Ichigo give me really cure me?"

'_**Ichigo**__, huh?_' Unohana thought, a little grin played on her lips before she put on a serious mask.

"No, I don't think so. It helped alleviate your symptoms though. It's probably why you haven't been perspiring or coughing as much. You say you haven't been having any pain, fever hasn't come back, more energy, and you're eating a lot more than you usually do. Without an attack, you eat a lot…but since you haven't even had an attack in a while, you eat even more. And you really _do_ look healthier."

"Oh…um, Unohana-taicho. Am I contagious?"

She snorted and then she looked embarrassed about losing her composure, "Really, Ukitake-taicho, you choose _now_ to ask. If you were contagious, you wouldn't be walking around freely. You only have extrapulmonary TB, which isn't contagious. Be thankful you don't have pulmonary TB as well, or else you wouldn't be able to go as you please."

"Well, if that's all, can I go?" Ukitake suddenly felt pain in his chest, different from the attacks he usually had.

"Yes, go on. Be sure to say hi to Kurosaki-kun for me, and to say thanks for whatever he's doing," she smirked uncharacteristically.

"Uh, sure."

As Ukitake left, Zaraki came in. "I heard something about Ichigo. Is he around? I want to fight him again."

Unohana actually growled, throwing the results she was holding at the other captain's head.

Meanwhile, Kyouraku caught Ukitake before the white-haired captain left for the living world once again. Ukitake was still feeling that pain.

"First attack, huh? Or is it your illness?" Kyouraku asked him.

"First attack?" Ukitake questioned.

"Aa, each pair here hasn't been getting along well or are too distant. People are barely touching. That means everyone's getting this pain in their chest that spreads until the pair touches. And if people are fighting, touching can only do so much. The 'severe consequences' are starting to be understood. If this is your first attack, then you must be getting along quite well with Kurosaki-kun, eh?"

"I guess this is my first attack. I just came from the fourth division and I'm supposed to be really healthy right now. I haven't seen Ichigo since noon when we had lunch at his house. It's six right now, right? I'm guessing that each pair doesn't have to be together for a couple of hours. That should be fine, I see Ichigo everyday anyway," Ukitake muttered that last part to himself.

Kyouraku grinned. Such familiarity between the two! Seeing each other everyday and on first name basis!

In Kyouraku's head, he was busy singing about Ukitake and Ichigo sitting in a tree.

'_Why does Shunsui keep looking at me knowingly? He did it earlier and then Unohana did it as well. Both of them keep hinting something…_' Ukitake thought, looking suspiciously at Kyouraku.

"I'm going to go see Ichigo now," Ukitake said warily.

"Yeah, you go do that," Kyouraku said teasingly, waving bye and pursing his lips in a weird kissy face and fluttering his eyelashes, his head waving side to side. Disturbed, Ukitake left.

* * *

"Just in time, Jyuushiro. We're getting ready to eat," Ichigo smirked at him as he opened the door to let Ukitake in.

"That's great. I'm starving," Ukitake smiled back.

Ichigo snorted and mentioned something about an understatement. Ukitake shrugged it off and went into the kitchen, immediately going to help Yuzu out. Ichigo had to finish up in the clinic and Isshin was busy bickering with the teen. Ukitake almost faltered when he noticed Ichigo's other sister staring at him intensely.

He smiled hesitantly at her and waved slightly. She continued to stare for a second longer before nodding approvingly. Approving of what, Ukitake didn't know.

"Karin, help get this lughead off of me before I beat his head in!" Ichigo yelled, before finally grabbing the back of his father's shirt and tossing him away and towards the table.

"Now, now. No fighting. It's time to eat," Yuzu declared.

Ukitake still felt the pain, but it had lessened with Ichigo's presence. Smiling, he took a place at the table and everyone began to eat. Sometime later, Ichigo walked up the stairs with Ukitake trailing behind him. Entering his room, Ichigo immediately closed the door and grabbed a hold of Ukitake's hand.

"You, um, felt it too?"

Ichigo's face twitched, "Yeah…it wasn't really painful. It was more weird actually. But then you came and it became harder to breathe. It's better now though. It's supposed to be, right? If we touched all the time, then we won't feel like that?"

"Yeah…I think because we're getting along fine that we haven't had an attack until now. Since we have, I guess that means we need to start touching more," Ukitake had to force that out, feeling strange because Ichigo still hadn't stopped caressing his hand, especially where his ring was.

"Mmhm. This is going to be hard with you in Soul Society and I'm in school and in the living world. You're going to go back soon, right?"

Ukitake stared at his ring, where Ichigo was still caressing. Swallowing roughly, he pulled his eyes from the sight and looked into Ichigo's face. He felt anxiety creep up again when he realized what he was just about to suggest.

"Actually, I was thinking I should start sleeping over. I'm not sure we can last longer than a couple of hours. Six at most, I think," Ukitake murmured, his eyes suddenly drifting back to their joined hands.

"Oh…um, I guess. Tomorrow's Sunday so we'll have the day to ourselves. Then on Monday, you'll leave for Soul Society after I leave for school…right?"

"Sure. I don't think I'm needed at the division right now."

"Okay then."

There was an awkward pause before they both moved towards the bed at the same time. Letting Ichigo get on first, Ukitake climbed on after, still feeling their hands joined. Ichigo shifted just a little closer before immediately falling asleep. It took a little more time for Ukitake, but he fell asleep soon after.

In Soul Society, Kyouraku was pouting at the bar with Hitsugaya sitting disgruntled next to him.

"Lucky, Jyuu-chan! He's lucky he landed an easy partner, unlike me stuck with grumpy Hitsugaya!" wailed the drunk captain. Hitsugaya twitched. Unfortunately, Kyouraku didn't notice. "First name basis! First names! And they get along and talk to each other! They're willing to touch I bet too…and they're already seeing each other everyday…they've only had one attack and that was today…"

"Why exactly are we talking about those two? It's not like everyone else isn't doing enough talk about them," Hitsugaya scowled.

They both felt the attack come on and Hitsugaya touched a fingertip to Kyouraku's shoulder. The shorter captain waved the bartender over, "Bring some more sake," he grunted.

* * *

"I'm not sure I should be all that surprised. Actually, I really shouldn't be so surprised that the Ukiichi pair is the most successful pair so far," Yamamoto nodded sagely.

Komamura sighed.

"Everyone talked at first about the pairing. Now they're the subject of jealousy for being so successful," Yamamoto continued, chuckling.

"Only when each pair isn't having much luck. People are still mostly talking about the unusual pairing."

"I'm sure things are going to go great," Yamamoto smiled happily.

Komamura sighed again.

Started 8/23/07 –Completed 8/24/07


	5. Say Ok

Disclaimer: The only kind of Bleach I own is for the laundry.  
Story: After the invasion of the ryoka and Aizen's betrayal, Yamamoto decides he should come up with something to ease tensions and let everyone loosen up. Using the concept of the red string of fate, everyone lands themselves "a fated lover" until the game's over. Ukitake is paired with Ichigo, and tries to somehow survive some very jealous people. And there's still the trouble with the three traitors, with plenty of Hollows.  
Set after Soul Society.  
Spoilers: Soul Society arc, probably Bount arc too.  
Pairings: Ukitake/Ichigo  
Warnings: My usual crap…crazy writing, some perverseness every now and then, drama, angst, wild humor, drama, romance, yaoi, drama, and that kind of thing…

**The Red String of Fate  
**_Chapter Five: Say Ok_

"What do you want to do today?" Ichigo asked as they sat on the front step and stared into the street.

"Let's watch a movie. Rukia talks about the theatre here and I want to check that out," Ukitake replied surely.

"What do you want to watch?"

Ukitake stared at him blankly.

Ichigo snickered and rolled his eyes, "Come on then. I'll choose the movie."

Ichigo stood up and stretched. He helped Ukitake up before they walked to the movies, their strides matching up. When they arrived, Ichigo held back his laughter when he saw Ukitake look around in amazement.

"Are you hungry?" Did Ichigo really have to ask that?

Ukitake nodded eagerly. Ichigo walked to the stands, thinking how predictable it was.

Two hours later, Ukitake was brimming with cheer and excitement. Ichigo shook his head at the captain's display of childishness, but considering how…weird and outdated shinigami were…

"That was good. It was a little sad though. So, where are we going next?"

Ichigo shrugged, "What? No more ideas from the midget?"

"Can we eat out?"

Ichigo was surprised. He had never taken Ukitake out to eat, even though he had talked about restaurants. In fact, they'd only eaten over at his house or snacked at Urahara's. In the beginning, it was only tea.

"Sure, there's a restaurant around here where you can cook your own food," Ichigo led the way, though he made Ukitake finally get into a gigai. It wouldn't do for him to eat with things floating around. No one could really notice at the movies, but this was a restaurant…

"Anou, Ishida-kun...is Kurosaki-kun on a date?" Orihime gasped.

Uryuu pushed up his glasses, "It would seem so. Follow?"

"Follow."

* * *

"Hey! It's overcooking right there!" Ichigo pointed out. Ukitake quickly flipped the meat over, and gave a sheepish smile.

"You know, being as old as you are, you would think you'd know how to cook," Ichigo stated sarcastically.

"True, but most of the shinigami in Soul Society can't cook either," Ukitake snapped his tongs at Ichigo, smarting over the comment of his age.

"At least you're good looking for your age, Jyuushiro," Ichigo grinned, placating the other man.

Ukitake's face flushed red at the compliment, but the older shinigami tsked to cover it up.

"Anou sa, Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime's voice cut in.

Ichigo looked away from Ukitake in horror, seeing Orihime and Uryuu standing there and looking at them. Ukitake just smiled in confusion, wondering what was wrong.

Both Uryuu and Orihime had finally recognized the captain, but only Orihime had caught the matching rings.

"Anou, Kurosaki-kun, are you on a date with your husband?" Orihime continued.

Ichigo choked on air, shaking his head furiously. "No, Inoue. Jyuushiro and I are hanging out as friends. Jyuushiro, you remember Inoue and Ishida, right?"

Ukitake nodded as Orihime went on, "But you two have matching rings…"

Ukitake and Ichigo froze, their eyes drifting to the matching rings. Uryuu looked to where the other three had looked at, finally noticing as well.

"Okay, long version or short version?" Ichigo grimaced.

"Whatever explains best," Uryuu kept staring.

Ichigo let Ukitake explain, shoving his head into his hands and leaving Uryuu to take out the food as Orihime listened intently.

"You're always getting yourself into these things, Kurosaki," Uryuu pointed the tongs accusingly at him.

Ichigo glared, "I didn't even do anything this time!"

"Itadakimasu!" Orihime grinned, snapping apart the chopsticks and eating. For the next silent minutes, everyone ate uncomfortably, though Orihime seemed quite fine.

"This is going to be weird…" Ichigo gritted his teeth.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group that was at the movies wondered where Orihime and Uryuu had gone.

When Ukitake and Ichigo had finally extricated themselves from the other two, they hurried home to Ichigo's room.

"Well, that was awkward," Ukitake shrugged.

For the first time, Ichigo actually glared at him and meant it. Hurt, Ukitake stayed silent and waited for Ichigo to talk first. Instead, the orange-haired teen paced back and forth in front of his desk, looking ready to tear his hair out. Ukitake opened his mouth, but shut it after nothing came to him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's not your fault," Ichigo looked away ashamed.

"It's okay," Ukitake muttered, shrugging nonchalantly, though he wasn't going to mention how really bothered he was.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo repeated, striding over and grasping Ukitake's left hand. Ichigo began caressing his ring again, making Ukitake wonder if it was becoming habit or comfort.

"But…Inoue had the right idea. If anyone has to ask, someone who doesn't know about shinigami, we could…pretend to be husbands in an arranged marriage," Ichigo choked out, hardly believing he was suggesting it.

Ukitake stared at the struggling teen, who seem to be on the verge of a mild breakdown. He realized that the real effect of the game was starting to crash down on Ichigo, who realized that he couldn't keep going with just hiding Ukitake in his house and have secret rendezvous with.

And Ichigo's image built up since junior high was crumbing into pieces.

"Ichigo, it's okay. We could try to take off the rings and I'll just stay here –" Ichigo cut him off, shaking his head. "I doubt we can and I don't want you stuck here.

"It's, uh, not like I'm ashamed of you or anything. It's not you –"

'_It's this whole thing,_' Ukitake finished in his head. He knew Ichigo probably didn't want to go around and tell people he was married and to a man. Ichigo was young and possibly hadn't even thought about anything like sexual preferences and marriage. Now Ichigo would have to say some things and those things would be attached to Ichigo for the rest of his life.

"You really don't have to, Ichigo."

"No…no, it's okay. Things will go fine," Ichigo gave him a wry smile.

That was the end of the discussion. Ukitake knew how stubborn Ichigo could be and it would be useless to argue the point. But he noticed Ichigo never really smiles.

"Okay."

He'll work on that at least.

* * *

Monday the both of them had gone back to normal, though Ichigo still seemed a little strained.

"Ah, I'll see you after school," Ichigo uncomfortably waved.

Ukitake smiled back and waved, but his face turned sour as he left for Soul Society. Unlike him, he violently kicked a pebble on his way to the 13th division.

"Whoa, Ukitake-taicho! Is everything alright?" Rukia's petite figure looked worried even as she hurried towards him. He forced a smile onto his face and waved it off.

"I'm fine, Rukia. Just a little tired."

"Tired? Taicho, maybe you should lie down then," Rukia clung onto his arm and almost dragged him to the division.

Ukitake let a small smile cross his lips before she hurried him to his quarters, gently letting him down.

"I told you I'm fine, Rukia," he said, laughing lightly at her worry.

"I should make you some tea still," Rukia said, already working on it. She gave a cup to him and he sipped at it, realizing just how much he missed Ichigo's tea.

Rukia sat still, calmly in seiza position right next to him, "Ukitake-taicho…how's Ichigo?"

He should have realized it was coming.

"He's…okay," Ukitake chose his words carefully. "We, that is, I think we got into our first fight last night."

Rukia's eyes widened and she listened attentively, leaning forward unconsciously.

Ukitake cringed but continued, "It wasn't even a fight. Ichigo was freaking out; I think it just suddenly dawned on him what was really going to happen. And well, I kind of just stood not knowing what to do. I mean, I felt a little hurt, but I understood."

Rukia nodded knowingly, "I kind of thought Ichigo's reaction before was mild. Actually, first time around, I expected it to go like this 'What?! They can't do that! They have no authority over me! They can't order me around and put me into this game! I oughta go over there and kick their asses!'"

Ukitake laughed heartily.

"Oh, and I fully expected him to come here and do just that," Rukia finished off with a grin.

"That's Ichigo for you," Ukitake agreed.

"Go back, taicho. Everything will be fine, you'll see. If I know Ichigo as well as I think I do, he'll get over it. He may be obsessed with his image, but when it comes to friends no one else's opinions matter. Not even other friends."

Ukitake smiled gratefully at her, "Thank you, Rukia. I'm feeling a lot better, I think I'll go and do just that."

"Oh! Ukitake-taicho, one more thing," Rukia handed him a letter. "It's from Yamamoto-soutaicho."

Rukia gave him one last smile before leaving. Opening the letter, Ukitake finished off his tea as he read. A grin slowly spread across his face.

He left for the living world.

* * *

The first three periods passed by slowly and Ichigo was losing patience quickly, especially with Orihime and Uryuu passing notes to him while conversing in whispers with their other friends. When the bell rang, signaling the end of third period, Ichigo excused himself to go to the school's infirmary for some aspirin. His head felt like it was going to burst.

He almost slammed the door open in irritation, but managed to catch the door in time before it made contact with the wall. He walked in, only to stop and gape. For Ukitake was decked in a suit and in a doctor's coat and sitting in a chair, grinning at him.

Already forgetting the tense moments the night before and from this morning, Ichigo grinned back and strode closer.

"What are you doing here, baka?" Ichigo punched his shoulder lightly.

"Nothing…just that Yama-jii set it up so I could spend more time with you by working as a temporary doctor," Ukitake smirked.

Ichigo snorted, "Do you even know any medical procedures?"

"Of course I do!...I mean I know some basic medical aid. And Unohana said she'd help me," Ukitake pouted.

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo flicked Ukitake's forehead, "Whatever you say."

Frowning, Ichigo swept some of Ukitake's hair back, but some of it fell forward again. Taking out the brush Yuzu had misplaced in his bag. Ichigo moved behind a blushing Ukitake and started brushing the long, white strands.

"You have soft and silky hair, Jyuushiro," Ichigo spoke softly, brushing his fingers through the locks. Idly taking all of Ukitake's hair, he searched Ukitake's desk for a rubber band. Muttering that it'll do for now, Ichigo took the pretty tresses and tied it at the nape of Ukitake's neck.

"There. Now your hair won't get in your way as you work. It looks good," Ichigo winked.

"Ah…right," Ukitake replied lamely, still feeling his face heating up.

"So, this is your husband, eh? Ichigo," Tatsuki glanced between Ichigo and Ukitake, the rest of the group behind her. Orihime looked apologetically at them, Uryuu looked stoic, Keigo looked confused, Chad looked okay, and Mizuiro looked calculatingly at Ukitake.

Ichigo mentally groaned. Can't he just go on without always being confronted?

Started 8/24/07 –Completed 8/25/07


	6. It's All in My Head

Disclaimer: The only kind of Bleach I own is for the laundry.  
Story: After the invasion of the ryoka and Aizen's betrayal, Yamamoto decides he should come up with something to ease tensions and let everyone loosen up. Using the concept of the red string of fate, everyone lands themselves "a fated lover" until the game's over. Ukitake is paired with Ichigo, and tries to somehow survive some very jealous people. And there's still the trouble with the three traitors, with plenty of Hollows.  
Set after Soul Society.  
Spoilers: Soul Society arc, probably Bount arc too.  
Pairings: Ukitake/Ichigo  
Warnings: My usual crap…crazy writing, some perverseness every now and then, drama, angst, wild humor, drama, romance, yaoi, drama, and that kind of thing…

**The Red String of Fate  
**_Chapter Six: It's All in My Head_

"He's my…husband alright," Ichigo actually said.

Ukitake flinched inside, but said nothing. Tatsuki looked appraisingly at him. It was almost as if she was sizing him up.

"He already has white hair," Tatsuki said flatly.

Ichigo scowled fiercely, "He's only 26 and it was an arranged marriage anyway. It's not like he had a choice in this either. It's a good thing we get along so well or else I would be angry at the arrangement."

The dark, short-haired girl narrowed her eyes at both of them, "You didn't have to accept it, you know. And you could have told us!"

"It was just recent!" Ichigo glared.

"You don't even know him that well," Tatsuki fired back.

"How would you know?" Ichigo sneered.

"You would have told us about him," she held her head higher.

Shit. He hadn't of thought of that.

"I –" he wet his lips and tried again, "We've met a couple of weeks ago, but I didn't know we were to wed. I didn't think to tell you because I didn't think it would be that important. It's not like any of you tell me about everyone you meet."

Tatsuki visibly bristled, but both sides were right. That is, if Ichigo had been telling the whole truth.

"Fine! Be that way! I'm going to get lunch before I waste any more of my time," she turned on her heel and walked out, leaving the rest to be uncertain. Uryuu followed after her and so had Mizuiro. Which left Orihime, Chad, and Keigo.

Keigo looked hurt, but stayed where he was, shifting side to side on his feet.

"I guess I should formally introduce all of you," Ichigo said, more for Chad and Keigo's sake, though Chad sort of knew who Ukitake was.

"This is Ukitake Jyuushiro, my husband. This is Chad, Inoue, and Keigo, my friends," Ichigo pointed to each one.

Ukitake tried to smile friendly, and show he wasn't any threat. Keigo relaxed a little, but didn't lose the hurt look. Orihime smiled back at him and Chad nodded, and Ichigo guessed that was as good as it was going to get.

"Um, we'll leave you two alone, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said, pulling the two boys after her.

"That was a little intimidating," Ukitake remarked, sighing.

Ichigo joined in the sighing, but actually smiled. "Like I said, whatever. It'll be fine." And then Ichigo wrapped his arms loosely around Ukitake's neck and looked outside, staring at the blue sky. Ukitake decided he could get used to this as he sat back, reaching up and grasping Ichigo's wrists, staring outside with him.

School went smoothly and the only change Ichigo had was to head over to the infirmary and wait for Ukitake to get ready to walk home together. They chatted about nothing, at ease like they usually were with each other and it seemed that the small little meltdown was just another distant memory.

"Oi, Jyuushiro! We didn't really get to eat out. We were kind of interrupted with Inoue and Ishida, so if you want we could go to another restaurant. My treat," Ichigo said gruffly, looking off to the side with his familiar scowl.

"Actually, I miss your tea," and just like that, Ichigo's mouth quirked upwards just a little bit.

* * *

Ukitake munched a bit on the apple, looking back and forth between the textbook and the paper. Ichigo had long ago fallen asleep, but he had been a little restless and decided maybe he could take a look at Ichigo's homework.

Well, this was work that not even the Shinigami Academy gave out. Chemical reactions, no. Trignometry, nuh uh. Essays, sometimes. Depending on topic, and definitely not on fictional books.

Taking another bite, he fearfully pushed the paper on solutions away, staying far away from taking another look at Ichigo's math homework, and deciding he could take time to read Ichigo's essay instead of skimming it. When he finished the apple, he had just finished Ichigo's essay and could say he was impressed. Knowing Ichigo probably worked hard to prove himself to the teachers was rather endearing.

Tossing the apple away, Ukitake leaned back in the chair and stretched. He sorted through his thoughts, more of his recent ones, and contemplated them. His mind's thoughts revolved a little to the kiss Ichigo had shared with Rukia and wondered if that had been Ichigo's first. Then he wondered what Ichigo's lips tasted –

Wait, what?

Ukitake shook his head and decided he was a little delusional because the tiredness was getting to him. Swallowing harshly, he rubbed his eyes and headed over to the bed, slipping into it and trying to fall asleep. The heat of Ichigo's body reached him and Ukitake forced himself to tune it out and just _sleep_…

Tuesday morning came quickly, too quickly. Ukitake slowly blinked his eyes opened, trying to wake up. When he was a little more aware, it was to be aware that somewhere during the night he had attached his head to Ichigo's shoulder and used it as a pillow, also slinging his left arm over Ichigo's waist.

Almost flinging himself off of Ichigo, Ukitake decided he should get ready before Ichigo woke up and found him acting weirdly. It didn't seem as if the shower worked, because Ukitake was still feeling a little tetchy.

"Something wrong, Jyuushiro?" Ichigo yawned.

Ukitake breathed in deeply, seeing Ichigo with a half-lidded look as if he was still half-asleep.

"It's nothing, shower's free," he muttered.

Ichigo passed him, poking his side and saying with a lazy grin, "Hey, who said you could use _my_ shower?"

"You don't want to be associated with a husband that smells, do you?" Ukitake grinned, trying to act like normal.

"Che," Ichigo rolled his eyes, walking out into the hallway.

Ukitake hurriedly dressed, about to brush his hair when Ichigo appeared again, taking the brush from his hand and doing the task himself.

Tying Ukitake's hair with a tie he nabbed from Yuzu's room, Ichigo stepped back to admire his work.

"Eh, Jyuushiro, you want to go out today?"

"Actually, I'm going to go to Soul Society today."

Ichigo looked disappointed for a second, before his face was wiped blank. Ukitake hid his flinch.

"Um, do you want to come with me?"

Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly, but Ukitake could see a small smile growing. Ukitake smiled too and held out his hand.

"We ready to go?"

"Ready."

Ichigo grasped his hand and they started to walk to school.

* * *

Nothing happened except all of Ichigo's friends were being stiff. Orihime and Chad were fine, except when Tatsuki dragged Orihime away and then it left three. Keigo had followed after the others, though he would hesitantly look over to them.

Still, Ichigo would just frown back at all of them and talk to either Chad or Ukitake when he had a chance. The classes went by in a blur and soon Ichigo and Ukitake were heading to Soul Society. Already, Ichigo was planning on visiting Rukia and Renji, and maybe say hi to the others. He was definitely going to avoid Zaraki.

Stepping through the portal, Ichigo turned to Ukitake and asked, "What are you going to do right now?"

"I think I'll check my division and then visit Shunsui. I might possibly have a captains' meeting later, but we'll see. Do you want to come with me so you can say hi to Rukia?"

"Alright!" Ichigo actually cheered, and unexpectedly looped an arm around Ukitake's. When they started walking forward a lot of other shinigami began to notice them. Ukitake was uncomfortably aware of how close the two of them were, and that there were a lot stares.

When there began to be whispering, Ukitake subtly flinched.

"Not bothered, are you?" Ichigo whispered from the corner of his mouth. Ukitake glanced over to him and saw Ichigo grinning softly at him. Ukitake tightened the hold around Ichigo's arm and shuffled closer.

"Nope," Ukitake grinned widely.

The 13th division wasn't any better, with everyone gaping as they walked in arm in arm. As soon as they reached his office, the 13th division erupted into whispers. But Rukia only heard that they were there and started going straight to Ukitake's office.

"Ukitake-taicho, Ichigo!" Rukia burst into the office, wearing a happy face.

"Rukia," Ichigo smirked at her. Ukitake smiled at her, though he went back to grimacing at the pile of paperwork on his desk.

"Kiyone and Kotetsu keep doing them, but it seems the paperwork never stops coming in," Rukia gestured apologetically.

"That's too bad, Jyuushiro. And here I am, with nothing to do," Ichigo sighed dramatically.

"You could work on your homework or chat with Rukia," Ukitake threw the top paper on the stack at Ichigo.

"Hey! I could've gotten a paper cut!" Ichigo pouted after he watched the paper float down in front of him. "And you missed."

Ukitake pretended to get ready to toss another one when Rukia burst out laughing.

"What the hell's your problem?" Ichigo stuck his tongue out at her.

"You guys are so cute," Rukia giggled, and Ichigo mock-glared at her at the same time as Ukitake feigned a look of horror.

"Oh, the _shame_," Ukitake said sarcastically.

"You've been hanging around Ichigo too long, Ukitake-taicho. He's been a bad influence," Rukia gave him a pointed look that didn't really have much effect as long as she was still giggling.

"I know, I know. But I'm stuck with him."

"Hey!" Ichigo threw the papers back at him, though they had been folded into paper airplanes.

Rukia sighed and looked at Ukitake sympathetically, to which Ichigo tackled her and mercilessly started tickling her. Ukitake laughed and watched amusedly as the two fell to the ground and Rukia tried hopelessly to wiggle away and Ichigo laughed madly.

"All of you…are insane," Kyouraku's voice cut into the madness, the 8th captain lazily smiling at them from beneath his straw hat.

Ichigo rolled off of Rukia, smirking and she was pouting. Ukitake shrugged.

"It's common. You go into the human world and you become corrupted. Faster when you're with Ichigo," Ukitake said plain-faced, though he pleaded innocence when Ichigo jumped up from the floor and tackled him this time, actually tickling the white-haired captain.

"Yare, yare. What a party!" Kyouraku laughed, walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Rukia, let's leave the old people to their reminiscing," Ichigo snickered, grabbing her hand and running out the door.

"So what's wrong, Jyuushiro?" Kyouraku asked immediately once they were gone.

"What do you mean?" Ukitake asked indifferently, though he averted his eyes to his desk and had begun to work on the stack of paperwork.

"I mean, what's going on? I can tell something's bothering you," Kyouraku warned him with a light glare.

"Do you think about Ise-fukutaicho weirdly?" Ukitake asked suddenly.

Kyouraku was taken aback, but answered the question after a moment's thought, "I suppose. It depends on what you mean weirdly."

"Like," Ukitake hesitated but then continued, "like how her lips taste like."

The other captain stared at him strangely before his face changed to knowing. The long-haired man sighed before seating himself and looking Ukitake straight in the eye.

"Jyuushiro, are you finally aware that you might like Ichigo as more than just a…friend? Or whatever you two are."

Ukitake dropped the brush he was holding, ink splattering on his desk. At least it had avoided the papers.

"Shunsui, don't play with me. What are you talking about?" Ukitake bit out more harshly than he intended to.

Kyouraku shrugged, "Look at the signs, Jyuushiro. And who the hell else are you talking about when you asked me whose lips tasted like? I know you; we've been friends since the academy. It's been a long time, and I'll tell you there is no one else who'd know you like I do. That is until you give a chance for Ichigo to be something more than anyone has ever been to you."

"Never mind, Shunsui. Obviously you're really drunk right now and not thinking straight. I'm probably just over thinking things," Ukitake said as he stubbornly refused to look at Kyouraku and instead focused on cleaning up the mess he made.

Kyouraku looked at him incredulously. Nanao had stolen and hidden his sake bottle from him that morning, and he hasn't had a drop of sake since. He was very much quite sober –thank you very much! At least he wasn't the one in denial.

Started 8/26/07 –Completed 8/28/07


	7. This Feeling's Taking Control of Me

Disclaimer: The only kind of Bleach I own is for the laundry.  
Story: After the invasion of the ryoka and Aizen's betrayal, Yamamoto decides he should come up with something to ease tensions and let everyone loosen up. Using the concept of the red string of fate, everyone lands themselves "a fated lover" until the game's over. Ukitake is paired with Ichigo, and tries to somehow survive some very jealous people. And there's still the trouble with the three traitors, with plenty of Hollows.  
Set after Soul Society.  
Spoilers: Soul Society arc, probably Bount arc too.  
Pairings: Ukitake/Ichigo  
Warnings: My usual crap…crazy writing, some perverseness every now and then, drama, angst, wild humor, drama, romance, yaoi, drama, and that kind of thing…

**The Red String of Fate  
**_Chapter Seven: This Feeling's Taking Control of Me_

Everything that Kyouraku had said stuck to the forefront of Ukitake's mind, refusing to be buried into the deep recesses where they belonged. Not even paperwork helped to distract him.

In just a blur, the rest of the day, and for that matter the rest of the week, had passed by and Ukitake couldn't stop his strange thoughts or that of Kyouraku's words. Ichigo had noticed, but hadn't said anything. Though he was worried, Ichigo didn't want to nag at Ukitake or anything. If Ukitake wanted to say something, he would.

It was only when Ichigo found Rukia on his front doorstep did he had an inkling of what was wrong. But he wasn't even sure it was that.

Ukitake frowned for her entire spontaneous visit, every once in a while looking back and forth between Ichigo and Rukia accusingly. Then he suddenly left and didn't return until she had gone, still not talking. But Ichigo had figured it out.

Ukitake was in love with Rukia.

It made sense. Rukia has been in his division for a long time and he's probably known her for quite a while. And they're close.

Now suddenly Ichigo comes into the picture, takes Rukia's first kiss and is closer to her than most. Ichigo could understand why Ukitake was upset. If you loved someone, you didn't want to see them with anyone else.

Still, Ichigo had to find a way around this if he didn't want to feel that strange ache in his chest, which happened the last time they were apart. They'd hardly ever felt the pain the others did, but Ichigo knew it was because they were getting along well. And now this had to happen, and Ichigo didn't want to be on bad terms with Ukitake.

Even though, Ichigo managed to subtly touch Ukitake so that the ache would lessen. Not that they didn't touch frequently. They did; they held hands, were as physical as friends were –meaning they hugged, bumped shoulders, shoved each other playfully, that kind of thing –they were near to each other whenever possible so that there wasn't any distance, but Ichigo was starting to feel the ache more and more as time passed and they still hadn't really talked about what was bothering Ukitake. A small distance had even grown.

Ichigo had to somehow keep touching Ukitake, the ache was slowly driving him insane. Even his Hollow was getting restless, and that always boded ominously for him.

Regardless, Ichigo had to wait until Ukitake was ready. A small part of him, though (even Shirosaki agreed with that part), hoped Ukitake was feeling some sort of discomfort like Ichigo was going through.

* * *

Finally Ichigo had enough and cornered Ukitake at school, school having just ended. Glaring menacingly, Ichigo pointed to Ukitake's abandoned chair and the captain nervously sat down, wondering what was wrong with Ichigo.

Ichigo opened his mouth to snarl out a reply when both of them keeled over from the pain. Ichigo wondered what was going on through the haze of pain in his mind, but Ukitake knew exactly what was happening.

'_The second stage is beginning!_' Ukitake crawled over to where Ichigo was whimpering on the ground, turning the orange-haired teen onto his back from his curled position.

For a second the captain hesitated before closing his eyes and leaning forward, kissing Ichigo until the pain subsided. Cautiously sitting back, he saw Ichigo staring wide-eyed at him.

"Uh, s-second stage, huh?" Ichigo flinched.

That meant touching wasn't enough and they'd have to kiss more. Even in public. And Ichigo couldn't be subtle anymore, he definitely had to confront Ukitake.

"Hey, Jyuushiro. Are you in love with Rukia?" Ichigo asked bluntly.

Ukitake sputtered, but then to Ichigo's surprise shook his head adamantly.

"No! Of course not. Wherever did you get that idea?" Ukitake stared at Ichigo strangely.

Ichigo shrugged, "You were acting strangely when Rukia came to visit. You know…you were being unhappy and frowning. Then afterwards, you were being distant. I just thought…"

Ukitake's face colored, "I was just having a bad time. There were a lot of things on my mind."

Ichigo tentatively asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really," and Ukitake offered a smile to reassure Ichigo.

"Okay, then. We'll go home," Ichigo said finally, shrugging the whole thing off. He stood up and offered a hand to help up Ukitake, and then brushing off the dust and dirt that had gotten on him when he had fallen to the ground.

Ukitake looked uncertain, but then he leaned forward and kissed Ichigo again. Ichigo blinked in surprise, a light blush flooding his cheeks.

"What was that for?" Ichigo asked uncomfortably.

Ukitake shrugged. "I was still feeling a little shaky," he offered by way of explanation.

Ichigo nodded, accepting that answer. "Come on!" Ichigo yelled over his shoulder as he walked out. Ukitake stared after him, before reluctantly following.

Ukitake really shouldn't be taking advantage of the second stage by kissing Ichigo whenever he could.

* * *

Ukitake claimed pain whenever he kissed Ichigo and Ichigo never questioned it. The captain felt bad about lying, but he finally accepted Kyouraku's words as truth. Maybe he did like Ichigo more than he should. But Ichigo seemed like he was in love with Rukia.

Funny that, Ichigo thinking Ukitake was in love with Rukia. That was exactly what Ukitake had been thinking about Ichigo.

Sometimes, Ukitake wondered what would happen if he told Ichigo the truth. Then horrible scenarios would play themselves out in his head and Ukitake would try to switch to another topic. But that became increasingly harder as Ukitake kept kissing Ichigo whenever he felt like it, and noted the sweet taste of chocolate on Ichigo's lips with an undertone of strawberries.

Lying was bad. Taking advantage is even worse.

Ukitake reminded himself it was wrong every time he snuck a kiss, but even as he did there was no stopping him. He liked when Ichigo blushed sweetly, when the teen sputtered, or even when Ichigo flicked his forehead to cover up his embarrassment. Sometimes, Ukitake could imagine Ichigo liked him too. The captain scolded himself repeatedly for acting this way, but he did feel infinitely happier than he had been in a long time.

He hadn't gone back to Soul Society in awhile, and it was probably a good thing too. With the way he was acting, Kyouraku would point it out immediately and then deduce what was happening without Ukitake even saying a word to him. And he couldn't see Rukia's face, not when he had a suspicion that she liked Ichigo more than she let on. Especially with that kiss. Not only would he feel guilty, but because she liked Ichigo too then she might've been able to tell that he was feeling the same way.

It was also good to keep it secret because he didn't really want Ichigo to know just yet. Probably never. _Preferably_.

"Jyuushiro, you're spacing out again!" Ichigo bopped his head, appearing from out of nowhere and at his side.

Ukitake smiled, not really fazed by Ichigo's sudden appearance, but his heart started to beat faster as Ichigo kept leaning closer. The orange-haired teen placed his forehead against Ukitake's, staring into his eyes with curiosity.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo blinked once.

"Yes. Ever heard of personal space?" Ukitake smirked.

"Rukia's right. You _have_ been hanging out with me too much," Ichigo's jaw dropped slightly. Grinning cheekily, Ichigo kissed Ukitake and then straightened up finally. Ukitake blushed red in surprise and delight, but then he composed himself and shook his head.

"You know, we haven't been out in a while. Let's go out somewhere! It's Wednesday and I want to go to the café that opened yesterday," Ichigo said from out of the blue. Ukitake shrugged nervously, though he looked alright on the outside.

"Sure," Ukitake muttered.

"Do you want to? I mean, I'm not forcing you to go out with me or anything," Ichigo asked hesitantly.

Ukitake shook his head, realizing he was acting a little closed off. "Let's go to that café. Though it has to have sweets," he said, already on the move. Ichigo grinned and followed him out the door.

"Let's share a red velvet cake," Ichigo announced as they walked. Ukitake looked questioningly at him. "Well, I think it's sweet and it's chocolate. I love chocolate, you love sweets. Perfect match, ne?"

Ukitake's thumped loudly.

"Yeah."

* * *

The café was actually styled traditionally Japanese, with each group separated into their own rooms and with sliding paper doors. Each of the rooms held a floor table, tea already ready and cushions to sit on.

"Is this really a café or is it a restaurant?" Ichigo stared in surprise. Ukitake chuckled, striding forward and taking a seat. Ichigo followed after him, bringing his cushion around to sit next to Ukitake. He leaned on the 13th division captain comfortably, reaching forward for Ukitake's tea and taking a sip from it.

"Like old times, eh?" Ichigo reminiscence, which reminded him that he had forgotten to go to the shop today and that he'd have double work to do tomorrow.

Ukitake nodded, feeling deliriously happy at the contact and that Ichigo was showering him with affection that day. Ichigo poked Ukitake for more of a reaction, seeing as he had begun to space out.

"Hey, don't spaz out, you dork," Ichigo poked one last time, eliciting a roll of eyes and a playful growl.

"What would this couple like to order?" the young waitress came to take their order, her violet kimono complimenting the style of the café.

Ichigo almost said that they weren't a couple when Ukitake lightly bumped his shoulder surreptiously. He blushed and did so even more when he heard what Ukitake had to say.

"My husband and I would like to share a red velvet cake, please," Ukitake said calmly. It was so natural that Ichigo even believed that they were married for a moment.

"Alright. Is there anything else?" she smiled, her face hinting at a blush.

Ichigo observed her slightly. Was she one of those yaoi fangirls, or whatever you call them?

"Just some more tea later," Ukitake smiled warmly, even putting an arm around Ichigo's waist.

"O-okay," she almost lost her composure, but she recovered nicely and left them with a wide smile.

"Sorry, Ichigo. But you know…" Ukitake said, his arm moving away, but Ichigo stopped him and scuttled closer. Ichigo didn't say anything, but just stubbornly stared straight ahead with his usual scowl. But Ukitake was even happier than he was earlier.

"You know, the Winter Dance is coming up. Since we're supposed to be husbands, you wanna come with?" Ichigo twitched, not used to this sort of thing.

"Wouldn't be anyone else I'd rather go with," Ukitake declared, pulling on Ichigo's ear once.

"Better not," Ichigo mock-pouted, returning to normal.

They were interrupted when the waitress came back and held a medium-sized plate with their cake on it and she placed it in front of them. She also held only one fork that she placed right beside Ukitake, before she just hovered near the doorway. Both males looked at her with a raised eyebrow before Ukitake had an idea. Forking a piece of cake, Ukitake held it up to Ichigo's mouth. The teen's eyebrows shot up before he awkwardly leaned forward and placed his lips around the fork and took the piece of cake.

Ichigo immediately sat up straight, chewing on the chocolate piece, when Ukitake leaned forward and slowly licked the corner of his mouth. When Ukitake moved away, Ichigo stared at him in shock.

"You missed a spot," Ukitake drawled, looking at him teasingly.

The waitress let out a loud, embarrassed giggle before she skipped out of the room. Ichigo punched Ukitake in the shoulder, blushing bright red, as Ukitake fell back laughing.

"Dork, I'll get you for that," Ichigo pouted and glared at the same time.

"Promise?" Ukitake looked at him mischievously. Ichigo returned the look, but with suspicion instead. "You'll see," he muttered.

Ukitake suddenly leered, surprising and panicking Ichigo.

"Good. I'm looking forward to it," Ukitake said with finality and tackling Ichigo to the floor, looking satisfied and vaguely…perverted?

Ichigo actually squeaked.

Started 8/31/07 –Completed 8/31/07


	8. See It All So Clear

Disclaimer: The only kind of Bleach I own is for the laundry.  
Story: After the invasion of the ryoka and Aizen's betrayal, Yamamoto decides he should come up with something to ease tensions and let everyone loosen up. Using the concept of the red string of fate, everyone lands themselves "a fated lover" until the game's over. Ukitake is paired with Ichigo, and tries to somehow survive some very jealous people. And there's still the trouble with the three traitors, with plenty of Hollows.  
Set after Soul Society.  
Spoilers: Soul Society arc, probably Bount arc too.  
Pairings: Ukitake/Ichigo  
Warnings: My usual crap…crazy writing, some perverseness every now and then, drama, angst, wild humor, drama, romance, yaoi, drama, and that kind of thing…

**The Red String of Fate  
**_Chapter Eight: See it All So Clear_

Ichigo grumbled under his breath about 'stupid dorks' and 'too much teasing'. Ukitake lagged behind him, laughing silently to himself. They were close to home by the time Ukitake started wincing and feeling the pain.

It didn't feel like the pain from the bond. No, it felt much more familiar.

Ukitake stopped and started coughing into his hand, his entire body racked with the coughing fit. Ichigo stopped and hurried to his side, rubbing his back soothingly. By the time Ukitake had stopped coughing, his hand had been covered in blood.

"Great, another fit," Ukitake muttered bitterly. Ichigo heard, though Ukitake had tried to say it quietly.

"Hey, let's get you home, okay?" Ichigo said comfortingly.

Ukitake nodded, but his face was scowling unhappily. It was such a change from earlier that it gave Ichigo pause.

"I'm going to make you some tea and then we're going to get you into bed. I'll have Dad call in to school and we'll just stay home tomorrow. Just you wait; I'm going to pamper you until you're sick of me!" Ichigo said, letting Ukitake lean on him as they continued the walk home.

Inside the house, Ichigo led Ukitake to the bathroom and sat him on top of the toilet cover before he went to his dad and told him of the situation. Isshin looked worried and said he'd call in for the both of them. Hearing this, Ichigo thanked his dad and went back to Ukitake, along with a few items he had grabbed on his way.

Rushing in, Ichigo sat down in front of Ukitake and began to pull on his clothes.

"W-what are you doing?!" Ukitake sputtered, pulling away and turning red.

"I'm going to give you a bath before I tuck you into bed and give you tea," Ichigo stated shortly.

Ukitake hmmed, which really didn't make Ichigo feel any better.

"I'll take care of you," Ichigo whispered into Ukitake's ear, pulling back and the rarest of smiles spread across his face.

Ukitake's breath hitched and he couldn't help the goofy smile from appearing on his own face. With that, Ichigo let Ukitake get into the bath and began to wet a sponge and pour soap onto it. Gently sliding it across Ukitake's back, Ichigo was so focused on his task that he didn't even notice Ukitake shivering. It _was_ a rather embarrassing situation, though it was more of something else that Ukitake wouldn't admit to.

"I'll do your hair and then we'll rinse you off," Ichigmo murmured, already pouring shampoo into hands and rubbing it into Ukitake's long hair, kneading the captain's scalp. It was over too soon for Ukitake, and Ichigo was already pouring water over him.

"Dry yourself, okay? I'll be back with clothes."

Ukitake had just finished drying when Ichigo stumbled back in, a set of unfamiliar pajamas in his hands.

"I don't know where you keep your spare clothing so I just brought some of mine," Ichigo muttered, shoving the clothes into Ukitake's face. Ukitake quickly dressed into them and then Ichigo led him into the room, tucking him in like Ichigo said he would.

"I'll be back with tea," Ichigo kissed his forehead before disappearing off for the tea.

No sooner than when Ukitake had begun to miss Ichigo's presence that the orange-haired teen came back, hot tea in hand.

"Drink and you'll feel better," Ichigo promised, holding the tea up to Ukitake's lips.

The tea was finished and Ukitake could feel himself fall quickly to sleep. His last vision was very familiar, though there were certain differences. It was a wonder how Ichigo's entire body was glowing white warmly.

* * *

"Ukitake-san, are you okay?" Isshin's voice strangely was the first he heard when he woke up.

Ukitake opened his eyes slowly, greeted by the sight of Isshin hovering over him worryingly and that Ichigo was knocked out on top of him.

"I suppose it couldn't be helped this time," Isshin sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ukitake stopped the yawn.

"Ichigo probably dissolved your illness completely," Isshin said matter of fact. Ukitake shook his head slightly to make sure his hearing was alright.

"What? I'm not following, Kurosaki-san."

"Ichigo has the rather unique ability to pull in someone else's wounds or illnesses into himself and heal them, while purging the wounds or illnesses out of himself. It tires him out if he does it excessively or for something big, that's why I don't really like letting him help out in the clinic. He has too many urges to use his ability. You probably wouldn't have let him help you if you knew what was going on, which is why I'm guessing the tea was mixed in with a sleeping draught along with the family pain remedy."

"Well, that explains why the tea seemed like a miracle worker," Ukitake half-heartedly glowered at his partner. Of course there wasn't a response.

"I suppose it does. Your symptoms were going away, right? I suppose the pain remedy and Ichigo's ability helped with that, though Ichigo's ability probably did more in the long run by forcing back your illness. The sleeping draught was probably to have you rest –or to knock you out so you wouldn't complain."

Ukitake grunted, too tired to say anything else.

"I guess I'll leave you two to it. Ichigo will probably be knocked out for awhile."

For awhile was an understatement and it was bordering on too long. It was making Ukitake panic to the point where he wanted to stop working at the school and stay by Ichigo's side.

After Ichigo had healed him, Ichigo hadn't woken up since. It's been a week and a half.

Ukitake had reluctantly gone back to work after the day they both were supposed to skip out, not even sure that Ichigo would be okay. And now he was definitely worried.

"Dr. Ukitake, may I speak to you?"

Ukitake flinched and looked up, seeing a nervous but at the same time determined Arisawa Tatsuki. He nodded and gestured for her to take a seat on one of the hospital beds.

She was quick to get to the point. "What's wrong with Ichigo?" she said harshly. She winced and amended her tone, "I mean, is he alright?"

Ukitake took a deep breath, "He hasn't woken up since he healed me." Somehow he knew she knew what he was talking about.

She nodded. "Are you…one of them? A shinigami?"

"How did you…?"

"…know?" she finished when a bitter smile. "I know more than I let on. I'm just waiting for Ichigo or Orihime to tell me. Whatever it is Ichigo and you are hiding, okay. That doesn't mean _you're_ not in love with Ichigo."

Ukitake gaped. Not even Kyouraku was that blunt.

"D-don't tell him, okay?" Ukitake muttered, embarrassed.

Tatsuki shrugged, "I'm starting to get the feeling he likes you back, though."

"Really?" Ukitake tried not to sound too eager to know.

Tatsuki smirked, "Maybe…anyways, tell me what's going on and I'll consider giving you my blessings."

Ukitake smiled and began saying everything, glad his mind could be taken off the worry he felt about Ichigo's predicament.

Tatsuki whistled when she heard it all, "That's some society you have. This Yama-jii, is he sane?"

"I think everyone thinks he's gone senile. I've begun to think that as well…"

"Huh. Well, as soon as Ichigo gets his ass up, the whole group should have an outing. We can get our minds off of everything and just relax," Tatsuki promised.

"That would be nice. Does this mean I have your blessings?" Ukitake smiled happily.

"Yeah, yeah," Tatsuki turned serious, "It's just hard. I was there when his mother died and even now, though we're kind of not as close as we were when we were kids, I still try to look out for him. It helps that he's tougher now, and Orihime needs my help. But I can see Ichigo is helping her out as well…"

"I see. That's just like Ichigo, isn't it?"

"Yup. Better believe it."

They shared a laugh and Tatsuki graced him with stories of Ichigo's early days.

* * *

"Stop it already!" Ichigo yelled, annoyed. Ukitake smirked. "It's only fair. You said you would take care of me, but you're the one who ended up sick."

Ichigo pouted, stuck in his bed. "But I'm not sick."

"Yes, you are. Your body needs to recover and if you overwork yourself you'll strain your body even more," Ukitake reprimanded.

Ichigo pouted, "But I'll be fine."

"No."

"Plea –"

"No."

Ichigo sighed and turned his back on Ukitake, glaring at his wall. He started in surprise when he felt Ukitake slip in behind him and fling one arm around his side.

"Relax, will you?" Ukitake said amused.

"Fine."

Ukitake could feel himself drift to sleep, hearing Ichigo mutter to himself, "I could get used to this…"

* * *

It had been a while since he had gone to Soul Society. He'd been so busy mothering Ichigo, and before that panicking about Ichigo's state of unawareness, that he'd neglected to visit his division.

He didn't know if there had been any captain meetings or any news of the traitors. He didn't even know if his division was swamped with paperwork.

He definitely knew that his absence was noted.

But first things first, he needed to see Unohana for a checkup and see what Ichigo did to him. He was surprised to see Zaraki hanging around, a scowl on his face as he sat on a chair grumpily.

The medical specialist was nowhere in sight.

"Zaraki-taicho, is Unohana-taicho here?" he asked pleasantly.

"She's somewhere in the back," Zaraki grunted. Then he realized who he was talking to and a glint appeared in his eye. "So, Ukitake-taicho…you know you and Kyouraku are the only ones I respect around here, right? So…how's Ichigo by the way?"

Oh no…

"He's fine. Just resting at home," Ukitake's smile became a little strained.

"Resting? Has he been fighting?" Zaraki narrowed his eyes.

"Ah, not quite. It's why I'm here to talk with Unohana-taicho."

"Huh. I see. He comin' here any time soon?"

"I'm not sure. He's finally up and about so maybe he'll come soon. Though there aren't any guarantees," Ukitake knew where this was going.

"Great, okay. Sounds like he's well enough to fight. Tell him he better –" Zaraki was cut off when Unohana suddenly appeared and stuffed a cookie into his mouth, smiling motherly.

Ukitake had some idea that if Zaraki continued, it would've been like this: "Tell him he better come here soon and come fight me or else I'll go there and fight him there."

"Ukitake-taicho, is there something I can do for you?"

He smiled at Unohana, watching as she pointed out the door and Zaraki grudgingly left. "I need to have another check up. I want to see what's happened to my illness because I've just heard some interesting news."

"Oh?" Unohana asked, already preparing him to draw blood.

"Ah, I suppose I should tell you while you take my blood, ne?" Ukitake began retelling the events, to which Unohana suppressed any visible reaction.

"That's quite a narrative, Ukitake-taicho. I'm just going to be back after processing your blood."

It was only ten minutes later she returned wide-eyed, "Ukitake-taicho, your disease really is gone! There's no sign of it at all. You're as healthy as any person can be."

Ukitake choked on the tea he had been given by the recently appeared Isane, who hovered near Chojiro. He had been looking for the confirmation, but he hadn't really believed it to be true.

"Whatever Kurosaki-kun did, it was a miracle. The pain remedy that I noted was there, along with the sleeping draught I'd 'forgotten' to mention –" Ukitake inwardly snorted at that, "but the traces of…radiation? Well, something like that was there last time, but this time it seemed to have grown exponentially. Kurosaki-kun must have some gift, Ukitake-taicho."

The 13th captain started feeling uncomfortable, feeling as if he shouldn't have mentioned it all now. Ichigo didn't seem to want people to know what he was up to and Ukitake might have given out private information.

"Just…stay quiet, all of you. It's Ichigo's business. I don't think he wants anyone to know," Ukitake muttered, frowning.

"Ah, yes. I'm sure it's not needed information. Isane, don't say anything, okay? Chojiro…don't be a snitch to Yamamoto-soutaicho," she glared menacingly at Chojiro, though only he could tell because outside she was smiling and her eyes were in upside down u's.

"I have to go now to check on my division," Ukitake glowered, now in a sour mood because he wasn't sure Ichigo would be happy with him saying anything about what had just occurred. Not even the information that his tuberculosis was completely gone from his body could erase this apprehension and disappointment.

When he reached his division, it was too quiet. He knew his division was one of the best behaved, but this put him on edge. He entered and was shocked to see everything dark and dusty. It seemed no one had been there for a long time. Looking in all the rooms, he couldn't catch sight of anyone. The division had been abandoned.

"Well, ain't that some shit."

Ukitake really has been hanging around Ichigo too much.

Started 9/2/07 –Completed 9/5/07


	9. Dancing Memory Petals

Disclaimer: The only kind of Bleach I own is for the laundry.  
Story: After the invasion of the ryoka and Aizen's betrayal, Yamamoto decides he should come up with something to ease tensions and let everyone loosen up. Using the concept of the red string of fate, everyone lands themselves "a fated lover" until the game's over. Ukitake is paired with Ichigo, and tries to somehow survive some very jealous people. And there's still the trouble with the three traitors, with plenty of Hollows.  
Set after Soul Society.  
Spoilers: Soul Society arc, probably Bount arc too. First Bleach movie (Memories of Nobody).  
Pairings: Ukitake/Ichigo  
Warnings: My usual crap…crazy writing, some perverseness every now and then, drama, angst, wild humor, drama, romance, yaoi, drama, and that kind of thing…

A/n: Okay, way too long since I last updated. And as you can see, it's chapter 20. Now what happened to chapters 9 to 19, you say….Well, those are the Lost Chapters detailing the other pairs' "journeys" (coughyeahrightcough). And those are the ones giving me the trouble. So, deal with this and we'll all be happy while I'll try to those chapters out…

And no, I decided not to do the Bount arc…

I decided to do the first movie.

**The Red String of Fate  
**_Chapter Twenty: Dancing Memory Petals_

Ukitake searched for his division and finally found them gathered with the other divisions in the courtyard. Everyone was murmuring and whispering to each other in hushed voices.

He located Rukia and headed towards her, some of the other shinigami finally noticing his presence.

"Rukia, what's going on? Why hasn't anyone been to the division headquarters?" Ukitake noted her pale face.

"Ukitake-taicho, the situation that was noticed some time ago in the living world has reappeared. We know now it's the portals linking the living world with Soul Society that's the problem. Something is interfering and making the two worlds start to collide. We just saw a portal open up and the living world was reflected on the other side."

Ukitake's eyes widened, "How'd this happen?"

"We don't know. Renji is in the living world with Ichigo and he hasn't reported back anything. He should've –"

"Rukia! Ukitake-taicho!" Renji was sprinting towards them in high speed.

"What's wrong, Renji?" Rukia asked alarmed.

The red-head stopped before them and took a moment to catch his breath, "You won't believe this, but a bunch of strange souls came from out of nowhere. They were white with pink hat things. They surrounded us, moving towards something, until their hat things became red and then they started attacking us. There was this shinigami who said her name was Senna and she defeated them pretty quickly. Ichigo followed her and I rushed back here."

"I don't recognize the name Senna. Are you sure that was her name?" Ukitake searched his head for any shinigami with that name.

"Yeah. You can ask Ichigo later when you go back. Her zanpakuto was called Mirokumaru," Renji added.

Ukitake froze, "Impossible."

"But why, taicho?" Rukia turned to him.

"Because. The shinigami with that zanpakuto was lost in the Valley of Screams a long time ago."

Renji faltered, "But she called it out…"

"I'm going to go back now and see if Ichigo is alright. I'll be back sometime tomorrow. If there is any news, inform me," Ukitake ordered, turning and then striding away.

"Hold on, Jyuushiro," Kyouraku stopped him.

"What is it?"

"There's a captain's meeting going on. We're going to be filled in even more. Don't worry, Shiro-chan and Rangiku-chan are going to check it out. They'll probably meet with Ichigo."

Ukitake sighed, but followed his friend to the meeting. There he found out about the white souls being "Blanks," as he had suspected when he heard Renji describing them, and that a being known as the "Memory Rosary" had been formed. They had to track it down and secure it in Soul Society.

Finally able to go back to the living world and to Ichigo, he was surprised to see it was dark already. He swiftly entered the silent house, glancing confusedly at the group of Kurosakis sitting quietly in the living room, not noticing when the two expressive ones tried to get up and warn him before Karin glared them down.

"Tadaima," Ukitake said, opening Ichigo's door and then staring.

There was an odd girl on Ichigo's bed and Ichigo was slumped over on his chair.

"Jyuushiro…?" Ichigo murmured sleepily, waking up.

'_Hey, Ichigo. Who's she?' _

Instead, Ukitake smiled and said, "Hey. What happened? I heard about earlier from Renji."

He was subtle about asking about her and basically avoiding her altogether by implying about earlier, letting Ichigo decide whether to include her as well as his explanation of earlier.

"Oh…earlier," Ichigo winced and waved his hand at the girl on his bed. "That's Senna. I was going to have Yuzu and Karin fix a spot for her in their room but Senna decided she'd rather steal my bed," Ichigo grunted.

"Oh," was all that Ukitake said, waiting for Ichigo to continue.

Ichigo sighed and then started from when Renji cornered him, to when Senna had been attacked by strange men in armor.

"So now she's staying here so you can watch over her, Urahara's assigned you to look for the Memory Rosary, and she's agreed to help you," Ukitake summed up, feeling a little put out that Ichigo had spent the day with Senna and had treated her out.

'_He bought her a ribbon…'_ Ukitake cringed, and pushed down his thoughts, focusing on the situation.

"Basically," Ichigo shrugged. "You coming tomorrow to help?"

'_I said I'd come back to Soul Society, but I did say __**sometime**__ tomorrow…'_

"Yeah, sure. So where're we going to sleep?" Ukitake laughed lightly at Ichigo's sour expression.

"We can sleep downstairs," Ichigo huffed, standing up and going downstairs. Ukitake followed, glancing back at Senna.

* * *

Ukitake sighed inwardly. Senna was clinging to Ichigo again. At least, to Ukitake she was.

"Ichigo! This is boring," she pouted and twirled, stopping to stare up.

"This is the only clue we have. We have to see if those things will come again or something," Ichigo scowled.

"Hai, hai. Whatever you say, Ichigo," she pouted again, staring off to the side.

Ichigo looked away and Senna began moving away, curiously following something. Ukitake watched both and decided he should follow after Senna and Ichigo would probably follow soon enough.

"Hey there!" he heard Senna greet someone. He rounded the corner and spotted her kneeling before a spirit of a small boy who was crying.

"Hey, where'd you two go?!" Ichigo rounded the corner soon after, glaring mildly at them.

The boy sniffled loudly.

"What's wrong?" Senna asked, smiling widely to comfort him.

"I can't find my Tou-san. He was here, but now I don't know where he is. We were both at the festival when suddenly something happened."

"We'll help you look for him," Senna promised, and Ichigo was about to protest when she looked at him. "Please, Ichigo? There's nothing here, and we can search for more clues as we look for his father."

Ichigo conceded and Ukitake almost gritted his teeth unconsciously. Catching himself, he forced himself to stay silent and follow. It became increasingly harder to do as they continued their search as Ichigo and Senna with the kid looked like a family. They were all smiles and Ichigo was even lightening up.

Ukitake could only follow with his mood becoming worse as the minutes ticked off. His shinigami cell rang and he answered. Listening, he sighed and reluctantly told Ichigo he had to go.

He looked back apprehensively at the group and then left for Soul Society.

"What's going on?" Ukitake asked Kyouraku, still dour.

The 8th division captain raised his eyebrows, but answered his question instead of prodding for his own answers.

"Something about the Memory Rosary."

Actually, there _was _something about the Memory Rosary tugging at his mind, but he couldn't quite figure it out. He waited until Yamamoto appeared and began explaining.

"Due to evidence, we have concluded that this mysterious shinigami that has appeared is the Memory Rosary. The mission to retrieve Memory Rosary Senna belongs to…" Yamamoto listed some names, Ukitake registering his as one of them.

But his mind was still whirling around the fact that Senna was the Memory Rosary. He didn't think Ichigo was going to like them barging in and trying to take Senna.

He couldn't help the jealousy from entering his eyes before being put down.

The group assigned the mission gathered together in a line and then opened a portal to the living world, Japanese rice-paper doors opening just where Senna was supposed to be. And Ukitake supposed Ichigo would be there.

His assumption was right and Ichigo looked confused, comforting a distraught Senna.

His hands clenched, but he ignored them.

"Jyuushiro, what's going on? Rukia, why are all of you here?"

In a monotonous voice, Ukitake began listing off their priorities, "We're here to retrieve the Memory Rosary and take her back to Seireitei to monitor. We can't let her be captured by the ringleader Ganryuu at all costs. She is part of his plan to destroy both worlds. Please step aside, Representative Shinigami Kurosaki."

Ichigo flinched and searched his eyes, trying to plead for help. Senna began shaking her head and muttering that they were wrong, that she was a shinigami like them.

She was contradicted and she screamed at them still. Ichigo scowled and moved in front of her, his eyes hardening and glaring at them all.

"Hold it. I don't like this."

"Ichigo! What are you –" Rukia tried to reach Ichigo, but he steadfastly refused to meet her eyes.

"Whatever she is, it doesn't change the fact that she is here now. She still experiences anger, happiness and pain. And you're gonna ignore all that and lock her up? Then you're no better than them! I can't hand Senna over to you," Ukitake reluctantly looked into Ichigo's eyes and this time it was he who flinched, seeing the disappointment in them.

"I'm sorry, but now isn't the time to discuss this," Ukitake bit out, leaving anything not professional out of his voice. The disappointment in Ichigo's eyes turned to hurt and then anger.

"Out of the way, Ichigo!" Renji yelled.

"I'm not moving," Ichigo said firmly.

There wasn't time for anything else because the ones after Senna finally appeared and attacked. Everyone released their zanpakutos and fought, and then Senna went up against Ganryuu in her shinigami form and lost. She blacked out, held roughly by Ganryuu and the Blanks around them exploded.

They all had to retreat back, and Ichigo appeared before Ganryuu in bankai form. Ukitake hadn't noticed when Ichigo had the time to perform bankai, but he watched the events with this growing apprehension he couldn't shake off.

"You're slow," Ichigo smirked. Senna woke up and began struggling, screaming to be let go.

"Senna," Ichigo called her attention. "I'm coming."

The representative shinigami weaved around the others and headed towards Ganryuu and Senna. "I won't let you take Senna away!"

"Gotcha!" Ichigo smirked. Ukitake watched in horror as Ichigo got too cocky and Ganryuu thrust his sword through Ichigo. Blood spat out of Ichigo's mouth, and the teen's eyes widened in shock and pain.

Senna was screaming, but Ukitake could only see Ichigo and watch with his heart squeezing as if he was dying.

"Ichigo? Ichigo!" Senna frantically called out.

Even as he watched Ichigo dying, Ukitake felt jealous as Ichigo reached out to Senna who echoed his gesture from Ganryuu's hold. Ichigo's hand missed and he fell past her.

"Ichigo!" Senna screamed. "No!"

Ukitake didn't realize he was screaming with her.

Ichigo was falling, he was so far away. Everyone went passed his falling body, but Ukitake moved to catch him. He was too far. He wouldn't make it. He couldn't.

"Ichigo!" Rukia's voice screamed his name this time, turning back from the direction everyone else was going and following after Ichigo's falling body. She jumped down and caught him. "Ichigo!"

He was still reaching out to Senna.

* * *

Ukitake scowled to himself, angry that he had to leave Ichigo. He barely paid attention to Mayuri's explanation on how the two worlds were going to collide, more wondering if Ichigo was okay. He had left him in Orihime's hands at the Urahara Shouten, but he hadn't had time to stay before he was called to a captain's meeting.

Just when Yamamoto announced that they would be firing the kidou cannon to counter, Rukia barged in. She apologized and said she'd accept any punishment, but her next words halted his thoughts.

"I have important information to share. Representative Kurosaki has found a gate to the Valley of Screams. He has gone in to rescue the Memory Rosary. Please send reinforcements to help him!" she bowed her entire body.

Ukitake flinched and then stared horrified at Yamamoto as he declared they couldn't.

"I do not mean to belittle our representative's power, but we just don't know if we can mobilize the entire Gotei 13, enter the Valley, defeat our enemies, and retrieve the Memory Rosary."

And that was the end of that.

He followed Rukia to where she stood, gazing at the stars. Renji joined her a second later.

"I'm –" Rukia started out.

"I know. I'm going too," Renji declared. "He can't have all the action, right?"

Rukia smiled. Ukitake stepped forward, showing himself.

"Ukitake-taicho!" both Renji and Rukia exclaimed.

He smiled grimly, "I'm coming too."

Together, they rounded a few more shinigami and then they were off to the living world. They met up with Urahara and Ichigo's friends, and then they plunged into the portal to the Valley of Screams.

They spotted Ichigo fighting off everyone by himself and they allowed Zaraki to crash in. Literally.

After splitting up to fight, Renji had Ichigo go on his bankai to where Senna was. Ukitake followed determinedly.

"Senna!" Ichigo yelled. Ukitake wasn't even sure if Ichigo knew he was there.

"You still think the Memory Rosary can be saved?" Ganryuu's disembodied voice asked him.

"Damn right! I'm gonna get Senna out of here!"

"You're too late. The Memory Rosary has already begun to merge with the Valley of Screams. No one can stop it now."

"Shut up! Hang in there, Senna! I'll get you out of here!" Ichigo whipped out Zangetsu in front of him.

"Can you not comprehend my words? You speak of the impossible," a bunch of Blanks melted together and attacked Ichigo.

"Getsuuga Tenshou!" Ichigo destroyed the mass of Blanks to reveal a scowling Ganryuu.

"Curse you!" Ganryuu narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Finally showing yourself, huh? I'm gonna beat you and save Senna!"

Ukitake hesitated, but moved forward to help. Ichigo snapped his head to face him and glared, finally acknowledging him. Ukitake flinched and backed off, letting Ichigo fight.

"Let's see you try," Ganryuu sneered.

"Get ready! Bankai." The power that formed around Ichigo and then allowed his bankai form to emerge was amazing. The black tattered coat with red lining suited Ichigo just as much as the thin black blade of Zangetsu.

"Tensa Zangetsu," Ichigo introduced. He smirked and flashed forward.

They fought for a minute and then Ganryuu got the upper hand, binding Ichigo to one of the branch-like structures. Ganryuu ranted about his exiled past and Ukitake wanted to help out badly, but Ichigo wanted to do this alone. He growled and almost started forward when Ganryuu yelled, "I won't let anyone stop me!" and several copies of his sword slammed into Ichigo.

Ichigo was covered in blood, but still glared defiant.

"Why are you so desperate? The Memory Rosary is merely a condensed mass of thoughts and memories. To call it a living thing is too much!"

Ichigo growled, "That's not true! Senna…Senna's here now! She was nervous and scared, and wanted someone to help! I promised to protect her! I swore on my soul!"

Power surrounded Ichigo and then blast outwards, releasing Ichigo from his bindings. Ganryuu and Ichigo fought and then decided on a last move. Ichigo won, killing Ganryuu, whose body began to disappear and his face frozen in shock.

Ichigo trailed to where he knew Senna was, Ukitake finally walking closer and then staying a step behind.

The place Senna was kept unraveled and her limp form stirred.

"You're awfully quiet. What happened to your usual energy?" Ichigo gave her a fond smile.

She looked up at him, "Oh, shut up." But there was a small smile playing around her lips.

Ukitake stayed quiet, somehow feeling like an intruder. He wondered where his voice went and why he felt like he was someone who regretted not raising objections to a marriage.

They headed back and made it to the living world, the other shinigami going back to Seireitei. Ukitake, Renji, and Rukia remained with Ichigo and the others.

They were all cheering when Ichigo noticed Senna still looking at the waters. He remembered her ribbon and held it up.

"Senna, your ribbon," it escaped his grip and flew away.

"Ichigo," Senna said seriously, not looking at him. He looked back at her and stared at the waters too. Everyone began noticing it. Senna leaped up and Ichigo followed. Ukitake hesitated but followed also. He wanted to make sure Ichigo was okay.

"Wait. Why is this happening?" Ichigo questioned Senna.

Senna gripped Ichigo's sleeve, "Ichigo, I'm scared."

Ichigo stared at her confused, "Senna…"

"But…but…I won't let it go! A world like this, that's so fun. Where so many people live…Where…you live, Ichigo!" Senna shook her head, tears crowding around her eyes, some of them slipping down her face.

"It'll be okay," she smiled weakly at him, "The Blanks are still close to me. If I use their energy, I can return both worlds to normal."

"Senna," Ichigo was in denial.

"If the world ended, you'd disappear too. I don't want that to happen," she began to glow, letting it start.

"Stop! You've got to –" Ichigo's panicked pleading was cut off.

Senna cried out, "I'd rather sacrifice myself than let you die!"

She pulled back sharply and everything became white.

"Senna!" Ichigo shouted desperately.

"Senna!"

* * *

Ichigo and Ukitake walked somberly to the graveyard, Senna clasped around Ichigo's back. Ukitake held onto Ichigo's hand, this time the one who was caressing rings.

"I know I had parents. I know I was alive. I remember. My name should be on that grave," Senna said, her voice soft.

"Of course," Ichigo replied, his hold on Ukitake's hand tightening. Ukitake squeezed back for whatever comfort he could give.

"Right there," Senna murmured, eyeing the fourth grave to the end. They reached it and she asked, "My name's on there, right? I was alive once?"

There were only two names, none of which was Senna's. Ichigo cracked a sad smile that Senna couldn't see.

"Yeah, right there."

"I'm so happy," Senna cried. She looked at Ukitake and he could see it, _'Take care of him, please.'_ He offered her a small smile to show her he would.

"I'm so warm," she continued. "I'll see you again, won't I?"

"Don't be dumb. Of course you will," Ichigo's voice cracked.

She started disappearing and then Ichigo collapsed onto his knees, crying. Ukitake had never seen Ichigo cry and almost looked away. Instead, he knelt down besides Ichigo and pulled him into a hug.

"The Blank's energy is going to run out. Soon, anything related to her will be erased from our memories. One can't remember something that shouldn't have existed in the first place," Ukitake reluctantly murmured.

Ichigo straightened up, wiping his face with his sleeve. He gave Ukitake a small smile, "It may only last for a few more seconds, but for now, at least, I can still hear her voice."

Ukitake smiled back, but he felt deep inside that turmoil he couldn't shake off. Despite wanting to help Ichigo, the jealousy, anxiety, and sadness couldn't keep away. He didn't want to be jealous of a girl who shouldn't exist and will only be forgotten from Ichigo's memories soon, not when Ichigo really cared for her and she didn't deserve his ill feelings. He hated feeling anxious about his feelings and about Ichigo's. He hated feeling sad about the whole thing.

"Maybe you won't forget her. You didn't forget Rukia after all," Ukitake comforted.

'_Please forget her. I'm so sorry, but __**please**__. Forget her._

'_I need you to forget her.'_

Started 10/29/07 –Completed 10/29/07

**Deleted Scene**

"I want Ichigo," Senna declared, staring into Ukitake's eyes determinedly.

Ukitake couldn't fault her. She only understood her feelings about the matter, not taking anything else into account. That was what made it so hard to dislike her for loving Ichigo as well. It was because she truly did and she didn't understand how to handle it.

"I know," Ukitake replied tiredly, finding the situation growing even more out of control ever since he figured out Senna was the Memory Rosary.

Started 10/29/07 –Completed 10/29/07


	10. A Broken Disguise

Disclaimer: The only kind of Bleach I own is for the laundry.  
Story: After the invasion of the ryoka and Aizen's betrayal, Yamamoto decides he should come up with something to ease tensions and let everyone loosen up. Using the concept of the red string of fate, everyone lands themselves "a fated lover" until the game's over. Ukitake is paired with Ichigo, and tries to somehow survive some very jealous people. And there's still the trouble with the three traitors, with plenty of Hollows.  
Set after Soul Society.  
Spoilers: Soul Society arc, probably Bount arc too.  
Pairings: Ukitake/Ichigo  
Warnings: My usual crap…crazy writing, some perverseness every now and then, drama, angst, wild humor, drama, romance, yaoi, drama, and that kind of thing…

A/n: Mm, man it's been WAY too long for me and updating this. I'm so sorry! Thank you all for all of your support and reviews! They are much love! This is definitely on hold after this chapter. I haven't had any inspiration for humor for the Lost Chapters, and since I skipped the Bount arc, I haven't caught up to the newer episodes to draw more inspiration for more regular chapters.

**The Red String of Fate  
**_Chapter Twenty One: A Broken Disguise_

A week had passed and everyone had already forgotten the incident of the Memory Rosary and her sacrifice. Ichigo should've forgotten by then.

Only he hadn't.

Ukitake had confirmation within his own mind, as he remembered the events clearly. Every word, every action.

"I never forgot her," Ichigo had confessed that morning.

Ukitake nodded, "I know. I didn't either…"

'_Because our bond. You remember, I remember,'_ Ukitake added mentally.

"Oh…Jyuushiro…I think some small part of me had loved her."

His day felt ruined.

It was hard to say what he felt about the situation. He _was_ jealous, but Ichigo really cared about Senna. Ukitake could see it clearly that this girl had impacted Ichigo so very extraordinarily in the short amount of time the two had known each other. It didn't seem fair that he'd been with Ichigo longer, and yet his impact on Ichigo had seemed less. In fact, what he felt was stronger. Ichigo didn't know it, but Ukitake was sure of it. He loved Ichigo with all his heart.

Retreating to Soul Society, even though Ichigo had accompanied him to talk with the other shinigami, Ukitake fled to his office and used a hell butterfly to send Kyouraku over.

He told his friend everything. He recounted the incident, Kyouraku not remembering, and then told him about his feelings towards Ichigo.

Ukitake swallowed down his bitterness. He should've figured Ichigo had loved Senna. He saved her in a way that was too alike and yet not quite so of Rukia's rescue. It had also been quite obvious Senna had loved Ichigo.

"Yare, yare. Jyuushiro, are you brooding?" Kyouraku swigged his bottle of sake into his mouth, not knowing what else he could say or do.

"No," Ukitake frowned, staring at his work.

"You know, Ichigo's off running away from Zaraki. You wanna go save him?"

Ukitake closed his eyes and threaded his fingers through his hair, clutching at his head.

"Jyuushiro, you could always talk to him."

"And say what? Give a declaration of love?" Ukitake scowled.

"You, uh…really have been hanging around me too much," Ichigo's confused voice interrupted their conversation.

Both captains' heads snapped his way sharply.

"Ichigo…" Ukitake breathed out harshly.

"Um, I'll just leave," Ichigo backtracked, and then fled.

"I think now is as good as ever," Kyouraku hinted as Ichigo left.

Ukitake nodded and hurried to follow the teen. It would've been harder if Ichigo had used shunpo, but since the orange haired teen didn't, Ukitake easily caught up.

"Ichigo, I think we need to talk," Ukitake said firmly, grasping the wrist he had caught.

Those brown eyes of the representative shinigami gazed at him warily. "I guess we do."

Relived that at least Ichigo hadn't completely run off and was willing to hear him out, Ukitake decided to just come out with it.

"Ichigo, I love you."

Ichigo's eyes comically widened and then his mouth opened and closed a few times, leaving Ukitake to nervously wait for a response for a couple minutes. Finally, Ichigo opened his mouth and began to speak.

"You know, Jyuushiro, this is rather a lot to take in. But, uh, I'm not going to hate you, just for your information. But I'm not sure I feel the same way!" interjected Ichigo when he saw hope light up Ukitake's face.

"Oh, I see." But Ukitake didn't really. He felt hope and despair war within himself, but he couldn't exactly force this on Ichigo too. It was new information, and Ichigo was still getting over Senna's death. What was Ukitake going to do? Hold Ichigo down and force a real marriage on him?

The idea did hold merit.

"We're still friends, right Jyuushiro? I mean, who knows? Maybe, maybe I do like you in that way. I don't know. I'm not sure of anything right now."

"I know, Ichigo. I understand. I just…for so long. I've felt this way for so long, and I've kept quiet, taking what I can get. I don't know what else I can do. I just don't want you to hate me," Ukitake admitted frustrated.

Ichigo hesitantly touched his hand that had been holding his right one.

"Let's just go back home for now, okay? We'll work it out along the way."

Ukitake gave a tentative smile, receiving one just as tentative in return.

Better than he'd hoped for.

* * *

"Group picnic. You assaulted us for a group picnic," Ichigo deadpanned, glaring at Tatsuki.

She grinned impishly at him, discreetly winking at Ukitake too.

"Fine!" Ichigo gave in in exasperation.

Ukitake smirked at his reaction, though inwardly he was a little worried about the group picnic Tatsuki wanted to drag everyone to.

And so, they were all at the local park with everyone there, exempting Mizuiro and Keigo.

"So this is the group that went to Soul Society," Tatsuki observed, saying suddenly.

The reactions were all extreme.

Orihime choked on her food, eyes exaggeratedly bulging out. Uryuu fumbled with his utensils and dropped them in surprise, spilling over his drink when trying to retrieve them. Chad actually gaped, while Ichigo looked adorably dumbfounded. Ukitake was calm, though curious as to why Tatsuki would bring this up.

"Y-you know?" Ichigo cried out.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, "I'm not blind. I see more than you think I do. I told your 'husband' that, and he explained some more in detail to me."

Ichigo glanced at him, with a look that said they were going to talk later.

"Oh, don't be like that, Ichigo. I told him not to say anything because I was waiting for you or Orihime to say something to me. But by the way things seem, that's like never. So I took initiative."

Orihime sputtered hilariously.

"I…have to go take a piss," Ichigo said, still trying to process everything. He stood up abruptly and started to walk in the direction of the bathroom.

"I'll come with you!" Tatsuki announced suddenly, following Ichigo and then propelling him forwards faster, putting everyone further into a state of shock.

"What's the deal, Tatsuki?" Ichigo glared at her.

"I want to talk to you. About Ukitake-san."

Tatsuki was just keeping the surprises coming.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo muttered.

"I know something happened and changed your relationship with him. But what just happened is the question."

Ichigo shrugged, "He told me he loved me. I'm confused about it."

"Confused? Why the hell would you be confused?" Tatsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I be confused?"

"Ichigo, have you studied the way you acted with Ukitake-san before whatever happened happened?" she prodded.

"No…not really."

She sighed, "You two were comfortable together. You guys acted like you really were married. But now you guys act awkward around each other."

"Really?" Ichigo asked with wide eyes.

She sighed again, "What happened, Ichigo?"

He winced and reluctantly started talking about Senna.

"Ichigo…I think you were really starting to feel something for Ukitake-san. And then Senna came in. She was your fairytale princess you wanted to save and felt affection for. She was everything you thought you'd want in a person you saw yourself being with. Maybe…maybe you should give him a chance. Like you were unconsciously doing before Senna came along."

"I…I guess," Ichigo's mind was racing.

"Are you going to the Winter Dance?"

"Yeah," Ichigo muttered. "I'm taking Jyuushiro with me."

"Good, good," she looked pleased. "Plan something romantic for him."

"What?"

"You heard me. Do something sweet and nice."

This time, Ichigo was the one to sigh. "Fine, fine. Jeez."

* * *

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about, Rukia," Ichigo looked determined.

The short shinigami blinked up at him.

"Hai, Ichigo?"

The teenager was silent before sighing and slumping against the bench he was sitting on next to her.

"Did you know Jyuushiro liked me?" he murmured.

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why wouldn't he like you?"

Ichigo grimaced, "No, I mean he _likes_ like me. As in, in that way."

Her eyes widened and she stared at him in shock and disbelief, but she quickly hastened to try to look normal.

"I see. Well, I had no idea, Ichigo. But is that really such a bad thing?" she forced out with a small smile, dying a bit at the words. But Ichigo was her best friend and Ukitake was her beloved captain, and she just wanted them happy.

Ichigo hmmed. He looked thoughtful before he shook his head.

"No. No, it actually isn't such a bad idea. Thanks, Rukia, for the words. I think I'll go see Jyuushiro."

The taller teen walked away from her after another smirk, and she felt herself grow a little smaller as she watched his retreating back with sad eyes.

"Rukia, there is tea set at the table. Would you like some?" Byakuya's voice reached her and she turned around to see her brother. His face was stoic, but there was a look of understanding in his eyes.

"Thank you, Nii-sama. That sounds like a good idea," she offered her brother a thankful smile before she followed him inside to where they could have tea together.

With Ichigo, the substitute shinigami was still deep in thought, but he reached the thirteenth division. He hoped he didn't walk in on another private conversation. Last time was a little too awkward and unsettling, and he didn't want to feel comfortable around Ukitake any longer.

"Ichigo, I was just finishing up," Ukitake stated in surprise at the door of his division. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah," he confirmed quietly, still lost in thought. He scrutinized the other before a smirk crossed his face. "You look frazzled. Those two scatterbrains left a lot of work for you to handle?"

Ukitake stared at him hesitantly before cautiously smiling, "More like Kiyone and Sentarou's antics than the work that has me exhausted."

Ichigo nodded. There was a pause before the teen warily moved closer and grasped Ukitake's hand, familiarly caressing the ring on the other man's finger –an action that used to be done so often but had temporarily been forgotten until now.

"Let's go home," he murmured.

Uncertain but happier about this change, Ukitake tighten their grip and they walked hand in hand back to the human plane.

They missed dinner, but there was a note from Yuzu that the leftovers were in the fridge. They heated it up and ate quietly together at the table, not in a rush to go to sleep or anything else. They finished up before cleaning their mess, heading to Ichigo's room still not speaking. By the time they were in his room, they were looking awkwardly at each other, not sure how to break the ice. They were comfortable with each other's presence, instinctively so, but there was still that elephant in the room they had to deal with.

"I'm really okay with it, Jyuushiro," Ichigo spoke first, reassuring the other.

Ukitake flinched, "But I still don't mean to impose, and I definitely don't wish to impose my feelings onto you."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Idiot. What did I say? I'm okay. Now let's get to sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow for school."

"R-right. Sleep," Ukitake took a deep breath, heading to the bed first and turning to face the wall, closing his eyes immediately.

Ichigo followed straight after and Ukitake was drifting to sleep, still anxious, when he felt Ichigo's lithe arms encircle around him and the teen nuzzled the back of his neck. He was pulled into a spooning position that was a little awkward, but somehow still comfortable and right.

Well, it seemed Ukitake still had a bit of hope in himself after all.

Started 8/9/09 –Completed 7/30/10


End file.
